Pokemon Ranger Heart of the Guardian
by SuperHoundoom
Summary: I thought I had everything all figured out. I was wrong. Shortly after arriving in Oblivia, the foundation of everything I thought I knew began to crumble causing my mind's darkest and best kept secrets to spill out. All the while, my empathic abilities gain a terrifying and uncontrollable power. One, that if I cannot contain may just spell disaster, for me and everyone around me.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The snow gives a satisfying crunch as I step out into the bitter winter air. Almost immediately a frozen gust of wind tears through my thick ranger uniform; I bury my face deeper into my coat in an attempt to keep it from freezing. Beside me my partner pokémon, Gizmo, growls in irritation and fluffs out his golden fur; he hates the cold just as much as I do.

"I know boy," I pet his head, "but the professor wanted to see us. Something about a new mission." I release a loud sigh and we trudge onwards towards Altru Park.

"The professor is crazy if you ask me." The usually happy luxray growls.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't ask you then." I reply teasingly. My ability to speak and understand pokémon is something my father had taught me when I was little. My father used to tell me that my family had always been gifted with being able to connect with pokémon in a way that no one else could. Whatever _that's_ supposed to mean; I doubt we're the only ones who can speak and understand the pokémon language.

My thoughts are brought to a halt as we approach Altru Park. My original plan of catching a staraptor here and just flying to the Ranger Union is immediately dashed. The once peaceful park has become a battlefield. Children cower behind their snow forts as they mass-produce their arsenal of snowballs.

"Quick Gizmo, before they notice us." I whisper to the Luxray.

We run as if Kincaid himself is chasing after us and I struggle not to laugh as I imagine his swirly blonde hair bobbing dangerously in the wind, a mad look in his eyes as he chases us; all the while shaking his fist angrily and screaming "no running in the hallways!" Gizmo and I reach the halfway point just as a little boy pokes his head over his snow fort. He notices us instantly.

"Max!" His shout alerts the other children and every last one of them has a snowball and an evil smirk on their dirty faces. Not good.

Snowballs fly through the air and all are directed towards Gizmo and me. We pick up our pace in an attempt to outrun the onslaught. I become blinded as an ice-cold ball of frozen water collides into my face. The impact causes my head to jerk to the right and I crash onto the snow-covered ground.

The kids scream in victory; the little monsters. Encouraged they rush out of their hiding spots and descend upon me like a pack of hungry mightyena. Within seconds they pile on top of me, determined to not let their prey escape. I roar playfully as I attempt to raise myself up out of the snow, and a few kids lose their grip and roll off. But there are still too many bodies piled on and I fall back down again. A few feet away Gizmo watches my struggle and laughs.

"Aren't you going to help me?" He doesn't move a muscle. "Some partner you are!" But revenge is mine as Gizmo is ambushed by a couple of kids and the shiny luxray is plowed to the ground.

"Didn't your parent's ever teach you kids respect?" Instead of answering my question, they start tickling me.

Being _extremely_ ticklish I can feel their fingers through my winter coat and I scream. I buck and writhe trying to stop the torture and the kids hold on tighter and tickle me even more fiercely. I continue my screeching laughter until my styler alerts me to an incoming voicemail.

"Max, where are you?! I told you to be here ten minutes ago!" It was Professor Hastings, and he did not look happy.

"I'm sorry professor; Gizmo and I were visiting Isaac and got caught up on our way through Altru Park." My attempt to appease him fails when the mountain of children on top of me decide they wanted to see what was going on.

"Dare I even ask what is going on?"

"No probably not." The old professor sighs in defeat.

"We were having a snowball with Max!" Thank you _so_ much for the help kids; now I won't live to see my seventeenth birthday. "She and Gizmo are lots of fun!" The professor's face is turning a deep red and I can tell he is about to explode.

"Don't worry Professor, I'm on my way now." I quickly cut the connection before the professor can say anything.

"Okay kids, fun time is over," they all groan in protest but most get off anyway.

Free of the extra weight I push myself out of the snow and shake off the stragglers. Gizmo and I wave goodbye to the kids as we make our way out of Altru Park and towards the Ranger Union.

The Union's glass doors open with a subtle _whoosh_ and a wall of hot air rushes out. I step inside the warm building and sigh. Next to me, Gizmo shakes out his wet fur, spraying anyone within ten feet. Unfortunately that meant a couple of innocent bystanders and me.

His golden fur now dried out and spiked in its usual mess he leads the way up to the debriefing room. Apologizing quickly to the soaked bystanders I race up the escalators after Gizmo. But as luck would have it, as I reach the top of the moving stairs I collided into Murph and his _extremely_ hot coffee spills all over my coat. This is just not my day.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I-, " he pauses, "Is that you Max?" his chocolaty eyes stretched wide. I nod. "What happened to you? Wait don't tell me; those kids attacked you again?" I nod again. He chuckles. "You really are too nice for your own good. I mean come on; you really shouldn't let those kids do things like that to you. What did they do this time anyway?"

"Snowball fight." I mumble. That's when I remember where I am supposed to be.

"So how'd y-"

"Sorry Murph, I'd love to talk but I'm late for a meeting with Hastings." I explain quickly racing off, leaving Murph alone to clean up the spilled coffee.

Moments later I burst through the debriefing room's heavy steel doors. All heads turn towards me. Awkward. Gizmo who was busy grooming stopped mid lick and stared at me as if to say "what took you so long?" The two human occupants break off their conversation. One was an old man leaning on a wooden cane, his long white hair and bushy eyebrows and facial hair made it obvious that this was Professor Hastings. The other was a boy perhaps a couple years younger than me with brown hair swept up into a point in the front. He also wore the uniform that the newer top rangers wore. The bright blue pants and top stood out against the red coat and goggles he is wearing. I struggle to remember his name as I had only seen him once on the day he became a top ranger. Standing a few feet away from him, his staraptor partner lazily preens her feathers.

I can only imagine how terrible I look. I can already feel my golden blond hair drying in long stringy clumps, my face red from the sprint here and from exposure to the cold, my red and black ranger uniform wet and crumpled with a large brown stain on it. Classy.

"Now that we are all here," Professor Hastings glares pointedly in my direction, "I would like to tell you both why I have called you here. I have an extraordinary mission for you two."

"Extraordinary mission?" The young ranger questioned, his lightning blue eyes alive with excitement.

"No doubt you have heard of the Pokémon Pinchers."

"You mean the group of poachers stealing pokémon in the Oblivia Region?" I have heard Sven complaining about how the Union hasn't done anything to stop the rising threat.

"Correct Max, these 'poachers' as you called them are controlling the pokémon they steal with a mysterious new technology. Up until now they haven't been much of a threat, as they have worked independently. But for reasons unknown to the Union they have started to become a single organized unit; if this is allowed to continue, Oblivia may be in trouble. That is why I am sending the two of you to investigate their plans and put a stop to them if necessary." Suddenly the large steel doors behind me burst open and Murph stumbles into the room.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait professor!" Murph not being the most agile man stumbles, causing his body fat to wiggle in a somewhat disgusting way in the dim lighting. "Please professor! Let me do an explanation of the region, please!" I suppressed a giggle as Murph proceedes to get down on his knees and beg Professor Hastings.

Despite this, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. We've been good friends for a few years now; and I couldn't help but notice his responsibilities of being the head of Public Relations dwindle since the fall of Team Dim Sun. The Union has changed drastically in the last two years.

New technology has allowed the professor to create a new fine styler, these new devices being the size of a watch instead of the older models like mine that reach from the wrist to about 2/3 of the way down the ranger's forearm. All the new top rangers starting last year have been given the new models.

"… Remaining responsibilities!" I snap back to reality as the professor gives the man a reluctant nod. Encouraged Murph begins," Well then, Oblivia is in a sense; a place that the rest of the world has forgotten about. It's a peaceful and carefree paradise!" He spreads his arms out in a dramatic way.

"You may be right that it is a peaceful paradise," Hastings interrupts. "That is, however, exactly what these Pinchers might be after." Murph's big smile slides off his face. "The area is so peaceful that we only have one Area Ranger stationed there."

"Wait a second, so you are sending two top rangers, one of which is inexperienced, to a region with only one Area Ranger; and is currently infested with poachers!?" This is absolutely insane.

"Of course, you are skilled enough to take care of a few criminals; and besides the Area Ranger, Rand, is quite accomplished." I'm not convinced; I'm sure Rand is great and all, but three rangers to take on Mew knows how many Pinchers? This is suicide.

I'm about to speak my mind when, "'Oblivia, islands of Ancient Ruins and Legends.' Doesn't Oblivia's motto make it sound like an adventure?" Sure it does Murph, one where I die a horrible dea- wait.

"Did you say islands?!" Dear sweet baby mew, this could be my ticket away from this Frozen hell!

"Oh you didn't know?" An evil smirk crosses Murph's face as he notices my change in behavior. "The Oblivia region is a series of nine tropical islands." Tropical means heat, which means… I don't have to freeze anymore!

"That's enough Murph!" I sense someone doesn't want to share the spotlight. "I'll find another job for you to do if that means you'll stop interrupting my debriefings."

"Can it be a fun job? Pleeeaaase?" Oh Murph you may have the body of a twenty-year-old man but you have the mind of a twelve year old.

"Fine, it can be a _fun_ job." Replies the exasperated Professor. "I'll give you two hours to get ready, but then I expect you to be off. Alright Ben, Max?" Ahhh. So spikey's name is Ben.

"Yes sir!" With that the professor and Murph leaves the room and Ben turns toward me.

"So your Max? I've heard so much about you and the role you played during Operation Brighton!" This kid was literally bursting with excitement; I kid you not. "It's an honor to be partnered up with you for this mission."

"Sooo Ben, was it?" He nods "Is that your partner pokémon?" I point to the Staraptor next to him.

"Oh yeah! Say hi Ren." She chirped and awakened from his slumber, Gizmo saunters over. "Ren and I have been best friends forever, haven't we girl?"

"Well this lazy bum next to me is Gizmo. I raised him after poachers killed his mother. " Gizmo took that moment rub himself against Ben's leg, all the while purring loudly in contentment. "And he absolutely _adores _being the center of attention."

"What do you mean you're leaving!?" My blonde Operator friend, Rhythmi shrieks.

"Hastings is sending me and Ben to Oblivia, it shouldn't take more than a couple months, kay?" I look my best female friend in the eyes. "Besides I'll talk to you at least once a week while I'm there. It'll be like I never left."

"Wait, you're leaving?" The cafeteria's door slid open too reveal Keith, his red hair sticking out in every direction. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because I didn't know fifteen minutes ago, that's why."

"Well, I'm glad Hastings is finally doing something about this. Those Pinchers are starting to become a real problem." Sven says, balancing his chair precariously on its back two legs.

As soon as I left the debriefing room I called Rhythmi to get all our friends together (minus Isaac and Ponte, who were both at work) so I could tell them about my newest mission in person. Thankfully it took only a short ten or so minutes for everyone to gather and to explain.

"What Pokemon are you going to take with you?" Asked Wendy. "Faolan?"

The mentioned Houndoom raised his head proudly. He had probably already assumed I'd pick him. I had told both Faolan and Noah to be here so they could tell the other Pokemon for me; I wouldn't have enough time to talk to them personally.

"No, I'm going to take Gizmo." That caused a ripple effect of everyone shooting me shocked looks.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Max?" Doubt colored Sven's voice. "Gizmo is still inexperienced."

"That's why I want to take him with me. Almia has been peaceful lately and that's wonderful, but it's harder for Gizmo and my other inexperienced Pokemon to get the experience they need."

"Whatever you say, Max. Just be careful okay?" Keith says trying to remain indifferent, but I can tell he is worried. "Be sure to call everyday."

"Not sure I will be able to do that, Keith. But I'll call whenever I get the chance, kay?"

We finished up goodbyes which, much to my ire, involved hugs.

An hour and a half later I am standing outside of the Union with Gizmo waiting for Ben when a large black figure barrels into me.

"Sonic! What do you think you're doing?" The black flygon simply looks back at me with his big red eyes pleading at me from behind his dark red goggle style eye protectors. He whines and nuzzles his head against my chest.

"Sonic, you can't go to Oblivia with me it's covered with water_, salt water_. I know you love the water, but I just can't risk it. "I'm sorry boy, I really am." I stroke his head softly wishing things were different.

He whines again. He's not going to give up without a fight. The ground/dragon type loved the water, and was a strong swimmer. Freshwater seemed to have little to no effect on him, but salt water was another story entirely.

Flygon are designed to survive in harsh desert environments where water may not always be readily available. For this reason, the species has evolved to absorb dew and water vapor in the air through specialized pores in their skin. The salt in salt water can't be absorbed through the skin, thus clogs the pores. If the salt is not cleaned out immediately the pores will become inflamed. The salt weakens the body allowing it to become more susceptible to sickness.

When we first left Orre, my family and I traveled to the Hoenn Region. It didn't take us long to immediately fall in love with the place. It amazed us at how full of life and green it was. The friendly people and tamer environment sent all of us into shock. It was there that I also experienced my first rain.

When we came to the ocean I had allowed Sonic to swim, not knowing that it would soon send him into a fight for his life. He became sick shortly after but seemed to be recovering when he got caught out in a thunderstorm. When I found him he cold and unmoving, I thought for sure he was dead. If it hadn't been for the local Nurse Joy I would have lost him. Although his life was saved, his voice was not. The sickness had dwelled in his throat and chest causing severe damage, especially to his vocal chords. The fun loving dragon had lost his voice, for good.

I am brought out of my gloomy thoughts by the sound of footsteps crunching on the snow behind me.

"Who's this?" Ben asks, rubbing one of Sonic's sensitive antennae.

"His name is Sonic. He's my little brother. Not biologically of course." I add quickly when I notice Ben cock an eyebrow. "We've known each other since I was about twelve."

He was not my first pokémon. That slot is reserved for Faolan, the overprotective Houndoom my father gave me when I was three. Back home in Orre it is not uncommon for children to receive their first pokémon at a young age due to the dangerous environment and the out of control crime of the desert region.

"He's beautiful." Ben mumbles as he admired the dragon's dark, glistening scales. "I've never seen a Flygon colored this way."

"Poor guy was experimented on. It was the experiments that permanently dyed his scales this way. It's a miracle he doesn't remember any of it."

"It's terrible that someone would do something so terrible."

"Yeah, it's because of pokémon like Sonic here that I became a ranger in the first place. I want to help give pokémon like him a second chance at life." I hug Sonic tightly, chest constricting my heart. I couldn't understand why people could be so cruel.

"Are you going to take him with you or are you taking Gizmo?" I shook my head.

"Sonic has sever reactions to saltwater. I don't want to take any chances." Sonic howls loudly to protest.

"Well, I think you should let him go, this cold winter can't be good for him. Besides he seems like a strong flyer, it seems unlikely that anything would knock him out of the sky very easily." Encouraged, Sonic looks at me his eyes wide and pleading. I just can't win today, can I?

I sigh, "all right, you can come. I suppose I would rather fly on you than a random Staraptor anyway." To celebrate, Sonic drags his large sticky tongue across the right side of my face; leaving a trail of slime in its wake. I wipe off as much as I can before it freezes.

"You don't mind, do you Gizmo?"

"Of course not. I was the one who told Sonic about the mission while you were busy packing." His tail waving in the air tells me he's quite pleased with himself. "I don't really feel like traipsing all over Oblivia while you chase down a bunch of fruitcakes. I'd much rather stay in Vientown where it's warm, dry, and I can have all the sweets I can eat."

With that the shiny Luxray sprints off into the Vien Forest. No doubt heading for the said ranger base in Vientown. Barlow had a tendency to spoil the electric type by giving him lots of treats; There is no doubt in my mind that I'll come back and Gizmo will _still_ be lounging in front of the fire place, stuffing himself with numerous poffins and pokeblocks.

I sigh praying that this mission will be a simple one, "Well, let's get going shall we?"

* * *

**I've updated this chapter so I like it better than the previous version, but I'm still not happy with it or the next three or four chapters so there may be more revisions on the way. I will let you know if I make anymore changes.**


	2. Chapter 1 Divided We Fall

Chapter 1 Divided We Fall

This would be so much cooler if I wasn't terrified right now. I was currently located on Sonic's back, clinging on with all I had. Over the years I have come to trust Sonic and be at ease on most of his flights; but this one brought me to all new heights, literally. Flying above the cloud line was definitely _not_ my idea of a good time. Next to me Ben was flying on Ren; enjoying the sight of the early afternoon sun beginning it's descent across the sky.

"Come on Max relax. We've been flying for days and you haven't been this stressed out till now." It's true but going this long without any problems? Not possible, not for me anyway. "I know! A good race will loosen you up!" Dear arceus no, any thing but thaaaaa-

The word race sent Sonic rocketing off at full speed, and his full speed is _fast_. Take a dragonite for example, extremely fast, yes? Well take that speed, double it and you have an idea of how fast Sonic is. Ben and Ren don't stand a chance and are left behind wondering what in the name of giratina just happened.

Thankfully I was already hanging onto the flygon for dear life; so I wasn't bucked off when he unexpectantly shot off. I wasn't prepared, however, when he put on the brakes and I nearly flew off. Now I was concerned, this wasn't like him.

"Woohooo!" The sudden cry sounded just as a man and a woman in odd green clothing materialized out of the clouds riding… were those _flying scooters_? They fired green energy orbs at their target, which was… latias?! My day just keeps getting more and more bizarre.

"Just _give up_ already!" The female shouted with an evil glee. "Do you _really_ think you're going to get away?!" Latias was growing weaker but she managed to put on a little more speed.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" The male was obviously out of patience and shot a few more orbs at the tired pokemon. I urged Sonic to move faster.

"Hey! Where do you get the right to treat a pokemon like that?" Startled the green ones turn around.

"Wh-who's there?" The female asked.

"Wait a second…" the man pondered. "That uniform… those goggles…and that capture styler…" he paled. "Y-you're a pokemon ranger!"

"Figure all that out on you own did you? You're mother must be so proud." Yeah, I went there. As expected this did not bode well and they sent out pokemon to attack me.

The pokemon was terrifying, it was ferocious, it was... a pidgey. That's right, they a attacked me with a _single_ pidgey. It took me only four lazy loops of my capture styler to capture the little bird, while it flew around in confused circles. Can these guys get any more pathetic? Thankfully my little distraction allowed latias to escape.

"Gah! You're something else. Pulling off a midair capture like that!" It was only a pidgey, sheesh.

"Oblivia's very peaceful, we don't need a ranger like you!" Because firing deadly weapons at pokemon is the definition of peaceful.

"This is how we dispose of unnecessary trash!" Did he just-

My thoughts are interrupted when Sonic narrowly dodges the green orb rocketing through the air. In seconds more of these strange spheres follow suit and Sonic dodges all but one that grazes his right wing. The click of no more ammo is music to my ears.

"Oh no! My plasma cannon's battery is dead!" His companion shouts out that hers too is empty. They panic. "Scaring our target with wild firing may not have been the best idea." Ya think?

"I guess we'll have to ram her!"

"Wait a second! Let's make this a fair fight!" Good timing Ben. He flies up on a _very_ tired Ren.

"Ah! They're multiplying!"

"I think it's time to retreat."

"Wait! There's one more on our side too!" I hold on tightly as Sonic rolls to the left to avoid the newest arrival.

I could immediately tell that we weren't messing with a grunt. He too rode on a flying scooter, only his was red and just like his scooter, his uniform was also bright red. His medium length blonde hair swayed in the wind, the crimson fringe on his bangs matching the color of his eyes.

"Leader!" The two grunts exclaimed. "They're pokemon rangers!"

"Yes, I can _see_ that," the leader rolled his eyes. "Though, I have to admit I've never seen flying rangers."

"And where have you been for the last 20 years? Living under a rock?" Oops, didn't mean to say _that _allowed.

He glared hatefully at me, "Two aerial ranger brats putting on airs with their capture stylers and uniforms… What a joke!" Too late I notice Ben's escalated anger.

"So we're the joke huh?" Ben, no! "At least we're aren't the leaders of a team that can't even handle a couple of 'brats'!" Congratulations on pissing off the guy with the plasma cannon Ben.

"You there…" the man turns to face Ben. "Do you know the consequences for mouthing of like that? I have just the sport for a tough talking brat like you." He said obviously ticked off. "Skydiving… with no parachute!" His scooter whirred as he prepared a particularly powerful plasma blast.

"BEN!" I ordered Sonic forewords, completely disregarding both my own and my pokemon's safety. I had only one thought, and one thought alone, protect Ben. It was my job to protect him, no matter how much of an idiot he was.

The orbs smashed into my body. I tried to hold back a scream but the burning pain that wracked my body was too much. I became numb as I felt myself slipping off of Sonic's back. And my vision flickered.

A few seconds later I regained sight and I noticed Sonic nose-diving after me; above him Ben was looking around frantically trying to put two and two together. Below me the ocean was approaching at an alarming rate. Sonic was only inches away now and I reached out to grab onto him… when he disappeared! I watched in horror as the grunts sneered evilly at me as Sonic was absorbed into their strange gauntlets. I now had no way of slowing my descent, which means this impact will kill me. I close my eyes and prepare for the worst.

I feel one of my ribs crack as I bounce painfully off of something solid. I expect to keep falling but something grabs my hand and I open my eyes. There is nothing there; I am simply just hanging in mid air, my feet dangling twenty feet above the ocean's surface.

The good moment lasts about five seconds before my hands slips away from the invisible entity. I have just enough time to cover my mouth with my micro aqualung before I make contact with the ocean.

The water is cold, bitterly cold; I guess I should be thankful. I am alive (somehow) and the cold water numbs the plasma burns and my injured ribs. I have no energy left to be thankful or even to complain, I am struggling with the task of swimming towards the ocean surface, while my waterlogged clothes try to pull further down. My right arm feels surprisingly light as I continue to ascend, and only when I look at my wrist do I notice that my styler is gone.

Frantic, I search wildly for the red device and see it slowly sinking. Its descent is halted however, when it hits a mantyke on the head. Excited by this strange new treasure he grabs the styler with his mouth and takes of towards the ocean floor. Wonderful.

I change direction and swim after the mantyke. Being injured and tired only worsen my mood as I swam frantically after the baby pokemon. And after nearly losing the little monster twice I finally catch up to him.

"Hey there mantyke," I began. "That little red thing in your mouth belongs to me, can I please have it back?" I tried my best to look as nonthreatening as possible and offered a shiny bottle cap I found on the ocean floor in exchange.

I waited impatiently as the little pokemon decided upon whether he should give up his newly acquired treasure. With a reluctant nod, he dropped the styler into my outstretched hand, took the bottle cap and swam off. I was about to make my leave when I noticed something incredible.

Directly below me was a large stone platform. Etched onto its worn surface is a beautiful design that reminds me of a pair of rainbow colored wings. On all sides of the platform colossal pillars and stone buildings lay broken on the ocean floor. I want to stay and look around but I must find my way back to the surface and rescue Sonic. And Ben. I have no doubt in my mind that the pinchers took Ben too; a ranger makes a valuable hostage. Without warning, the water around me begins to shake (is that even possible?) with such great force that a few more of the mighty pillars collapse into the sand.

From the murky water I can see a large black object approaching me, and fast. I hang onto a pillar for dear life, but it isn't enough as the rough currents rip me way from the stone and I toss mercilessly into the open ocean.

I awake just in time for a particularly large wave to splash its salty contents up my nose. Coughing violently, I tried to rid my body of the gallons of seawater I just inhaled. Head pounding and my muscles screaming in protest I struggle to get myself upright. I gasped as a sharp pain shoots through my chest and I collapse back onto the sand. Not good.

I am about to close my eyes again when something shiny catches my eye. It's my locket; somehow it has become dislodged from its usual spot around my neck. I reach out and pick up the tiny silver heart, the heat it absorbed giving off comforting warmth. The dull silver locket is marred with tiny dents that looks unalluring to anyone who looks at it, anyone, but me that is. For its beauty is not on the outside but what lies inside. With a small _click_ the locket opens and I am met with a scene I've looked at a million times.

Inside is the picture of a handsome young man. His unruly short brown hair sticks up in all directions and his eyes are alight with excitement. His tanned face showing signs of early aging as creases begin to form. He smiles as if laughing to a joke known only to him. In his arms is a little girl. She shares his deep brown eyes that shine with delight, and her golden hair is caught by the wind. Clutched tightly in her little arms is a tiny napping houndour and a ratty blue mew plush.

Positioned just behind the man stand two pokemon. The pokemon to the left stands proudly his blade like arms crossed over his forest green chest. The red crest is just barely visible on his chest. He smiles lovingly as his garnet eyes study the female pokemon next to him. She too sports something on her creamy chest, but it is a metal spike rather than a crest. The spike matches the two protruding out of her black paws. And her crimson eyes flash out from behind the black mask on her face. She doe not return the look however, because in her arms is an egg.

"_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" A little blonde girl races excitedly to her father, a tiny houndour at her heels. "Did you have a fun day at work?"_

"_I don't think fun is the word I would use." He picks up the little girl. "But I'm feeling better now that I'm with you". He looks up and notices a lucario leaning against the doorframe. "Oh! Hello Luca, did you three enjoy yourselves today?"_

"_I took the two of them out for some training this morning," She pushes herself off of the doorframe and heads over to her trainer. "They are growing up so fast." She smiles warmly at the girl and her pokemon. "You'd be proud of them, Jason." The little houndour puffs out his chest in response._

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_I've been better, but I'm sure we won't have much longer to wait." Luca gently rubs her enlarged belly._

"_Max, Cerberus, wake up; I've got something special to show you two." The girl and the houndour open their eyes from her Jason's prodding._

"_What is it Daddy?" She asks, rubbing her tired eyes. _

_Her father doesn't answer the question; instead he leads them to the living room. Max follows clutching her beloved mew plush, as her worn pajama's drag across the wooden floor. The tiny room sports only an overused couch smeared with various multicolored stains and a small wooden table placed in front of an old broken TV. But it was what was _on_ the table that was so extraordinary. Placed on a towel was a large blue egg. Luca and her mate, Glade, gazed adoringly at the object. Both the lucario and the gallade were first time parents._

"_What is it Daddy?" Max asks as she runs her tiny hands across the egg's warm smooth surface, her face alive with wonder._

"_That's a pokemon egg Max. Inside is Luca and Glade's child."_

"_Is the pokemon stuck? Should we help it get out of the egg?"_

"_No," her father chuckles. "It'll come out when it's ready." Cerberus yawns loudly. "Alright, that's enough excitement for one night; let's get you two back to bed."_

"_Can you read us another bedtime story?"_

"_But I already told you one tonight!" He protests as he carries his daughter back to her room._

"_So," She gets into bed, Cerberus curls himself up besides her under the covers. "I like your stories; they're fun to listen to."_

"_All right," He gives in as he tucks her into bed and hands her the mew toy. "What do you want to listen to tonight?"_

"_Um… How about the one where the princess has to save her kingdom from the evil sorcerer?" _

"_Good choice," Max giggles as her father tickles her. "Now, our story begins far away, in a magical kingdom…"_

"Pichu?" The soft cry pulls me out of my slumber.

Not much time must have passed because my uniform and hair is still soaked through and the sun has yet to slip beneath the horizon. A sudden breeze blows and I shiver, chilled to my core. Another cry sounds as I carefully push myself to my knees.

Standing a short distance away stands a tiny yellow mouse. Slung onto his back is a miniature blue guitar like instrument. His look of confusion quickly turns to anger as sparks of electricity jump from the little pink sacks on his cheeks.

"Where are they?!" The little pichu asks angrily. "Why did you take them?!"

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about."

"My friends, where _are_ they?!" the electricity he's emitting begins to spark violently. "Don't lie to me I saw people like you in green make them disappear! Wait, did you just…" He falters.

"Did I just understand you?" The pichu's eyes widen in shock. "Don't be afraid, I'm your friend, see. " I point to my uniform. "It's red not green." He's not convinced.

I take my styler off my wrist and hold it out to him so he can take a good look at it. This only causes him to jump back on all fours, his large ears pulled back against his head as his fur stands on end and he growls menacingly.

"It's okay, look." I dropped the device on the sand and inch back a little. Curious, the little pichu moves forwards cautiously and sniffs it. Once he's done he hops back again.

"I understand if you don't trust me, you see I lost my friends too." My eyes water and I force back salty tears as I think about how I failed Ben. But I cannot stop the hot tears that spill down my face as I remember Sonic's frightened face as the poachers stole him from me. I failed him.

As I cried I felt a tiny furry paw touch my wet face. Surprised I sit up and standing in front of me is pichu. His eyes tear up and he jumps into my arms.

"I promise I _will_ get our friends back." The little pokemon looks up, his yellow fur stained by tears. "I won't allow these people to continue tearing families and friends apart."

Now, shaking visibly, I stand up completely ignoring the searing pain in my chest; I am going to make the Pinchers pay for stealing Sonic.


	3. Chapter 2 Spirit Renewed

Chapter 2: Spirit Renewed

"Gyaahhh! Stupid thing! Why won't you work!?" I screamed as I bashed my styler against the nearest tree. Okay probably not the best idea I've ever had; but I swear it wasn't working _before_ I started abusing a tree with it. "If you don't work right now, I swear I am going to turn you into fire wood!"

As if responding to my threat the styler's screen began flickering rapidly. As it continued to flicker, tiny drops of seawater danced beneath the glass. There must be a crack somewhere, but where? I searched carefully and got my answer soon enough. Right where the glass screen meets the plastic wristlock there was a nearly invisible crack. The flickering stopped and the device turned on.

Now that my styler was working semi normally, I tried to open the map. Unfortunately, this only caused my styler to beep angrily at me. _Verification required. _Annoyed, I punched in **Max**. More beeping follows, _error._ You're going to make me do it aren't you? Cringing with each letter, I type in **Maxine Black.** More spazziness occurs then, _unable to open_ _map function, communications function failure._

Is there anything on this thing that still works? On cue my capture lines pops out and rolls on the dirt-covered path where it bumps into my shoe and promptly falls over. Fantastic. Muttering angrily to myself I scoop up the little blue top and continue on my way, pichu trailing behind me..

"You know, if you wanted to know where you are; you could've just asked me." Despite our little "moment" on the beach the little electric type was still a little wary of me, and turned down my offer of carrying him.

"I didn't know my stupid styler was going to malfunction!"

"Do you want to know where you are or not?"

"Yes, I want to know!" The anger was creeping its way back into my voice.

"Say please." The pichu's arms were crossed and a superior smile covered his furry little face.

"What?!"

"If you want me to tell you what you want to know, say please." Cheeky little pokemon.

"Please." I am not amused.

"Please, what?"

"Please, tell me where I am." I am struggling to keep my anger in check.

"Well, you are currently lost on an island uninhabited by humans."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"

"Pichu! You're okay!" An old man wearing _very_ vibrantly colored clothes approached pichu. "But where are all your friends?"

"Pichu…" His large ears dropped as he cried.

"Don't know, huh?" The old man petted the pichu's head in an attempt to comfort him. "Who were those folks who showed up on those UFO-looking things anyhow?" He added, talking to quietly to himself.

UFO-looking things? Is he maybe talking about... I felt my heart beat faster. The UFOs must be the flying scooters! Maybe the old man saw which way they went…

"-Emon ranger!" Oops, I guess I zoned out. "I've never seen ya 'round these parts. What's yer name?"

"My name's Max."

"Max, eh? That's an odd name for a girl."

"It's short for Maxine, but I don't really like my name so please call me Max."

"Very well, Max it is then. I'm Booker, the master shipbuilder from Renbow Island across the way."

"Could you tell me which island is this? My styler is malfunctioning so I have no idea where I am."

"Why, this is Dolce Island o' course! Though yer not going to find any people livin' here. And because Dolce doesn't have many places much higher than where we're standing, I'm always building small boats in case of a tidal wave. They're the life rafts for the pokemon that can't fly or swim."

Pichu, feeling deprived of attention, began playing his little blue instrument. The strings sparked and gave of tiny twangs as he strummed it. "Pichuu! Pichuu!" He sang along.

"Seems like little Ukulele Pichu's taken a shine to you!" Interesting nickname. "I came up with the nickname Ukulele Pichu. The blue ukulele looks great on the pichu, eh?" So the instrument is a ukulele.

"It's beautiful Booker, did you make it?"

"This little pichu's smile always makes me feel better when I'm worn out from a hard day of ship building. So I threw together a ukulele with leftover wood." In the background pichu continues to play his ukulele. "He can't really play, but every time electricity runs through it, the ukulele makes a little twang. So it's a great toy for pichu."

"Pichuu!" Pichu cries out again as he starts playing a new tune.

"By the by, have ya ever seen a UFO?"

"No, why?"

"When I was strollin' 'long the beach of Renbow Island, I saw UFOs flyin' above Dolce Island. I was worried about the pokemon so I hurried over on my boat." He paused. "When I got here, a suspicious group in green was chasin' 'round the pokemon." Definitely the Pinchers. "But, before I could even holler, they disappeared into the sky on their UFOs. Were they aliens?"

"No Booker, they're definitely human." Booker ignored me and continued on.

"Now, pichu here was fine, but all of pichu's friends were gone. Though they probably hid themselves somewheres." He was obviously trying to convince himself just as much as he was me and ukulele pichu.

Pichu stopped playing as soon as Booker mentioned his missing friends and his ears drooped again. I felt bad for the little guy, even if he did get on my nerves a little.

"By the way, young ranger, this here's no place to camp. Want me to take you to Renbow Island?" I nodded weakly. I just want this day to be over already.

With Booker leading the way, pichu resting happily on the old man's shoulder, I felt as though I could finally relax a little. Along the way we ran into one of the few remaining pokemon on the island, an ursaring. The towering bear pokemon had injured a leg escaping from the pinchers, so I captured her (barely as the capture line barely responded to my movements) and addressed her wounds.

One can imagine how pissed off I was to find that Booker had forgotten to secure his boat to the dock. I guess I should be thankful that he had a nearly completed boat on the island, but I was too worried about nearly drowning a second time today. With a little help from the ursaring we got the boat into the water, and to my great relief it did not take on any water. When were just about to push off when…

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ukulele Pichu bursts out of the jungle-like forest and jumps several feet over the salty ocean and lands on my lap.

"I guess Ukulele pichu didn't find his friends." It didn't come as a surprise, but that didn't make my heart feel any less heavy.

Though the boat ride to Renbow Island was a short one, I hated every second of it. Sonic's frightened face kept invading my thoughts, I was a terrible friend- no, sister; my pokemon and I were more than partners, we were family. I was so busy worrying about Ben that I had forgotten about Sonic's safety and now because of my stupidity he was at the mercy of the Pinchers. How could I have been _so stupid!_

"Max, we're here," Torn from my thoughts, I wiped the tears trailing down my dirt-streaked face and took my first steps onto Renbow Island. "My house is right over there, yer free to rest there if ya like." Booker pointed to a large T-shape wooden house overlooking the ocean.

Three kids greeted us almost immediately after stepping of the dock. "Welcome back Booker!" The speaker, a little boy, about nine years old, with light green hair ran up and gave the old man a hug.

"Well, hello there Ralph! You're nice and dirty. Full of energy as always, I see."

"You're embarrassing me." The boy's dirty face turned a slight shade of pink as he rejoined his friends. "That's a weird compliment, by the way." Ralph must have finally noticed my presence because a questioning look crossed his face. "Who's this?"

"My name's Max, I'm a Pokemon Ranger." Immediately the three kids surrounded me as they eagerly ask me every question that popped into their heads. I didn't even have time to answer a single question before Ralph and his friends raced away, screaming about me to everyone within range.

"He's such a reliable boy," Booker's eyes shone proudly at the retreating form of the young boy. "He can probably tell you lots about this island as well."

As Ralph raced off, I had slightly different thoughts on my mind. The way Booker looks at Ralph reminds me of the way my father used to look at me. Is it possible that the two are related in some way?

This train of thought does not last long; soon my thoughts jump between the events of the last several days and all I want is for this crazy mission to be over. I drag my feet tiredly after Booker as he leads me into his house.

To say the place was a mess would be an understatement. Remnants of wood of all shapes and sizes littered the old wooden floor; the only source of color on the ground was a dull pink and blue rug in the center of the main room. I sneezed as I breathed in a vast amount of sawdust that layered everything in the home. The loud bang of a hammer reverberating throughout the house stopped the moment the screen door slammed shut behind us.

"Welcome home, Boss!" A teenage boy at about my age of seventeen approached, his green hair hidden beneath an orange sawdust-covered bandana. "Who is this person with you?" His emerald eyes grew large. "Oh, no… could it be? Disillusioned with being a Ranger, she has come to ask to be your new apprentice?" The fear in his eyes grew with each word he spoke. "Then, moved by those words, you decided to take her in?" By this point he was hyperventilating, and I struggled to hold back my laughter as his fantasy became more and more absurd. "If that's the case, I'm no longer needed, so it's pack you bags and hit the road, right?!" I couldn't hold back anymore, and I released a tidal wave of laughter.

"Max isn't doing any such thing. If you don't have anythin' better to do than dream up lame stories, why don't you hurry and get our guest some tea!"

"Whew! I'm so relieved to hear that." The teen the rushed off down a corridor that I assumed lead to the kitchen.

"That's my apprentice shipbuilder, Nick." Booker releases a long sigh. "He's a hard worker, but he has a wild imagination, and he's always worryin' about foolish things." I can see that, but I bet there's never a dull moment with Nick around. "'Cause of that, work gets interrupted all the time." Nick reenters the room carrying a tray with three cups of hot tea.

The three of us sit sown on a couple of dusty sofas as Nick sets the tea down on the coffee table in front of us.

"By the way, Max, what brings you to Oblivia? And…" I grab a cup of tea. I don't particularly like the stuff, but I take a sip anyway wincing as the slightly bitter liquid rolls down my throat. "When I met you on Dolce Island your clothes were soaked. What in the name of Arceus happened to you?" I took a deep breath and retold my story, the more I told the more disbelief showed on Booker and Nick's faces.

"I see…" the old shipbuilder shook his balding head, still trying to get a grasp on what he had just heard. "That means… those UFOs were the Pincher's vehicles, and they were the ones who kidnapped Dolce Island's pokemon! What an unbelievable group of good-fer-nothin's!" Bookers face was livid.

"What I find worrying is the story about the other ranger and your missing pokemon." His face grew pale. "Oh no! Could it be?! Your partner's been caught by the bad guys and is bound with a rope in-"

"Nick, that's enough!" The teen paid no attention to his boss.

"-And your pokemon is locked up in a cage hurt and afraid that help will never-"

"_SHUT UP NICK!_" I exploded; angry at the situation I stormed out of the house not caring that I had hurt the young shipbuilder's feelings.

For the third time that day tears spilled down my face. I shook uncontrollably as my anger overtook me again, I feel so useless. Ben and Sonic are in trouble and all I can do is cry, it had been _years_ since I last cried this much. Maybe I wasn't cut out to be a Ranger; I mean what kind of Ranger allows her partners to be captured right in front of her? How can I do this on my own? I always got my strength from the belief my pokemon had in me, without them I was weak.

The sand gave a soft crunch as someone approached me. "Max," Booker lays a warm hand on my shoulder, I flinch. "I understand how confused and alone you must feel right now after losing both your partners and washing up on a strange beach." Booker kneels down and my gaze rests on the ocean my face stained with dried tears. "But remember, you are not alone. I'm here and so is little energetic Ralph, and my apprentice Nick, and don't forget Ukulele Pichu."

I look up astonished at his genuine words. How can someone I just met care so much for me? Booker holds out a wrinkled hand and I take it, together we make our way back inside.

"Speaking of him, where did Ukulele Pichu go?" Before any of us can wonder further the front door busts open behind us.

"W-we've got big trouble!" Ralph screeches to a stop, his chest heaving.

"Did your mom catch you playin' tricks again?" Somehow I don't think that's it Booker.

"No, it's worse than that!" Ralph panted. "The UFOs are back! I saw them flying one after another!"

"Which way did they go Ralph?" I asked eager to teach the Pinchers what happens when they mess with my family.

"Toward Teakwood Forest! Arley went to see what's going on, but he hasn't come back yet."

"But this is Arley we're talking about, and he's incredibly strong, so…" Nick delved into another one of his fantasies. "Oh no! Could it be?! Perhaps he caught a UFO and was trying to crush it!" Nick's mind was moving at full speed now. "Catching it was all well and good, but maybe they ended up hitting him with a shrinking ray?" A shrink ray? Really Nick? He began to hyperventilate again. "And then, and then-"

"Nick!" Booker's angry shout shut the teenager up. "Max, I'm sorry to ask favors when you're all tuckered out, but-"

"Leave it to me Booker! I don't care how tired I am right now, I'm not going to let the Pinchers do what ever they want." I was heading out the door when…

"Wait, Max! I'll come too!"

"Ralph, this is too dangerous, I don't want you getting hurt."

"But, I'm worried about Arley!" His brown eyes pleaded me to let him come with. "He's big and strong, but I was surprised when I heard how old he was. And he's _really_ old" More pleading eyes.

"Fine," I sighed. "But, you must promise to do _everything_ I tell you to do okay?" Ralph nodded his head frantically.

With Ralph leading the way, the two of us departed for Teakwood Forest.


	4. Chapter 3: Darkness Rising

Chapter 3: Darkness Rising

"Do you think the others managed to finish the objective yet?" Ponders a male Pincher as he leans against the mouth of the cave behind him with a loud sigh.

"Who knows?" His female companion replies irritably, "Our job is to make sure no one disturbs them. So get your lazy butt off that rock and do your job!" Beside me Ralph struggles to control his laughter as the female pincher pushes her partner onto the forest floor.

"Hey losers!" My body tenses as the familiar squeaky voice registers in my brain. From our hiding place behind a large fern only a few yards from the guarded cave I spot a little yellow fur ball racing towards the pinchers, little sparks of electricity trailing behind him.

"Hey! Take a look at this! The little freak's got a ukulele on its back!" The male Pincher speaks as he leans over the pichu, his face distorted by a devilish smirk. "As if it could actually play…"

"Wait a second," his female companion saunters over, her eyes widening in realization. "This is the same little ball of fuzz that escaped from me on Dolce Island! Do you think it followed us here because we took its friends?"

I sensed Ralph stiffen and I held my arm out in front of him and shook my head to keep him from doing anything stupid, now wasn't the time to reveal ourselves.

"Do pokemon even feel friendship?" My blood began to boil. "A little unbelievable, but whatever. If you stay still, I'll reunite you with your friends."

The female Pincher inched closer to the infuriated pichu her mechanized gloved hand outstretched. A faint hum permeated the air as the device began glowing a vibrant purple. Frightened, pichu attempted to leave, but the appearance of the other pincher behind him prevented all chances of escape. Within moments both gloves began releasing waves eerie purple light. The light became more intense as pichu's tiny body began to fade. The anger in his eyes turns to complete terror, and Sonic's frightened face flashes before my eyes.

"That's enough!" Blood boiling I burst through the underbrush.

"Now, kids, if you leave now me and my partner here won't have to hurt you…" the female pincher's smirk slid off her now paling face as turned to face me.

"Continue what you're doing and I promise it won't be me that's getting hurt." I was pissed, and my face showed it. If looks could kill, pathetic evil bodies would have burst into flame. I blame my Orrian upbringing for my violent tendencies.

"B-but you're a Pokemon Ranger!"

"And your point is?"

"Ranger's can't…" she faltered as a buizel and a croagunk crept up behind her. "Ah, never mind! Buizel! Croagunk! Get rid of the Ranger!" Standing protectively in front of Ralph, I held out arm and pointed my styler to the oncoming threat.

The capture styler gave off a high pitched whine as the disc shot out, a little trail of bright blue light following in its wake. The delayed and jerky movements gave further proof that my styler had been severely damaged by my earlier dive into the ocean. It took all my concentration to keep the spinning top from getting damaged by the onslaught of attacks. I was so focused on the capture disk's erratic movements that I nearly jumped in surprise when a bright light flashed signaling a successful capture.

"Well, this is embarrassing." The two pinchers slunk back and retrieved their flying scooters and flew off as I checked the recently captured pokemon for injuries.

"Pichu, you okay?" The little electric type's ears perked up and he raced into the depths of the cave behind us. "Um, pichu?" A sigh escapes my lips as I charge in after pichu with Ralph at my heels.

Stepping into Rasp Cave felt more like taking my first steps onto an alien planet. Several times the membranous wing of a zubat flitted into sight through the dim lighting of the cave, and the chilled cave air howled as it circulated through the numerous caverns.

I felt the hair on the back off my neck stand up, something was following us. Though there weren't any telltale sounds of footsteps on the rocky ground behind us, I could feel eyes watching our every move. When I turned around, however, I only saw shadows casted onto the cavern walls. Dismissing my paranoia Ralph and I trekked onwards.

"You okay Max?" The little boy shivered as a slight breeze blew by. I slipped off my jacket.

"Here, you need it more than I do." He waved it away. "Take it Ralph, Booker will kill me if you go back sick. Besides, my uniform has long sleeves _and_ I'm wearing pants." A sigh accompanied by a roll of his eyes, Ralph takes the short-sleeved jacket.

"Happy now?"

"Very, now let's-" something large and _extremely _foul smelling rammed into my face as I turned around.

I pushed the spherical thing off my face only to discover the projectile was a koffing, a _very_ friendly one at that. It cries happily releasing a foul gas as it once again tries to latch itself onto my face.

"What is wrong with this pokemon?!" I shout as I continue trying to wrestle the poison pokemon from my face.

"I think he likes you." By this point Ralph is laughing hysterically.

"Ya think?" I lose my grip on the purple ball of gas and it happily nuzzles my face. I sniff my arm experimentally and gag. No wonder the koffing is attracted to me I smell just like him!

We trudged onwards with an overly friendly koffing in tow, until a large boulder sat in our way. Now what? I was about to check my styler to help me find a pokemon that could push the oversized rock out of the way when koffing left my side and did just that. The rest of the trip was uneventful until we reached a fairly large ledge, which I helped lower Ralph over. We continued on in silence.

"Let me through you moron!" It's a good thing the person being insulted couldn't understand the pichu because he looked large enough to squish him, actually he could probably squish _me_ just as easily.

"I told you not to come in here!" I held back a giggle as the instrument playing pichu kept trying to slip past the hulking mass of a man.

"Arley! You're okay!" The relief colored Ralph's voice.

"Ralph! I've told you not to come here! It's too dangerous!" I trailed up behind Ralph, but the old man didn't seem to notice me until I spoke.

"Don't worry, Ralph's in good hands." The old man looked doubtful.

"Name's Max, Top Ranger of Almia." I held out my hand, but Arley ignored it.

"A little young to be a Top Ranger aren't ya?" He questioned as he scanned my small stature. "You're like what, 14?"

"Actually, I happen to be 16, nearly 17." I crossed my arms slightly offended.

"Then why did you bring a little boy here when you knew it was dangerous?"

"Because Ralph was worried about you that's why. And if I didn't let him come with me I knew he would have snuck out on his own. At least this way he has someone to protect him. Now can you please tell me why your so busy chastising Ralph for coming here when _you_ thought it was a good idea to come alone?"

Anger flashed in his eyes, "An old man I may be, but that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself! Being a lumber jack has made me very strong." He paused. "I came here because I wanted to see what these guys were up to. They seem to have taken a liking to the Monument in this cave; they've spent the last hour or so investigating it. I don't think they intend to harm anyo-"

Noticing that Arley is distracted Pichu races off into the depths of the cave shouting obscenities all the while. I swear the little fur ball is going to get himself killed one of these days. Ordering Ralph to stay with Arley and an oblivious koffing following in my wake I race off after the hotheaded pichu.

It didn't take long to spot two pinchers busily inspecting a large rectangular stone. I was about to make myself known when they did something peculiar, one of them stepped back and raised their gauntlet to the Monument. Stanger yet, a faint light appeared beneath the ancient writing engraved on the Monument. They must have found what they were looking for because they placed explosives around the area where the light appeared and blew that chunk of the monument off and placed it in a suitcase.

Case in hand the pinchers headed to their flying scooters, while I stepped out of my hiding place to stop them. Turns out I didn't need to though because at the same moment a little yellow blur rushed past me and latched itself onto the leading pincher's face.

"Trying to shock me, eh?" The pincher dropped the case, "like I'd let you!" Snarling she ripped pichu off her face and angrily threw him at the cavern wall. She looked absolutely feral as blood oozed from the scratches on her face. She grinned widely as a loud _crack_ reverberated through the cavern, pichu's ukulele shattered on impact with the wall.

"Aww…" her partner chuckled as pichu held the remains of his beloved instrument in his paws. "Broke its favorite toy, huh? You are quite the villain." Pichu's horrified look quickly darkened into pure hatred.

"That's enough!" I stepped out, way beyond my breaking point.

"Crap, a Ranger! What's were those guards _doing, _napping?!"

"It doesn't matter, go get the Z.Z. Flyers ready while I keep this brat busy." I felt a huge amount of satisfaction when the Pincher's mind controlled cranidos rammed into his partner. "Stupid pokemon, your target is the Ranger not us!"

An irritatingly long capture later the cranidos rubbed up against my leg affectionately as it gave its thanks, much to the still clingy koffing's disdain. Who the promptly chased the fossil pokemon away.

"So long Ranger!" Both Pinchers were now riding their fling scoo- I mean Z.Z. Flyers, suitcase in hand.

They zoomed off only to collide with another, just arriving, Pincher.

"Watch where you're going!" Her anger turned to horror. "You were supposed to be luring _it_ away from here!" It?

"Well I-" Whatever the newcomer was going to say was cut short by a heart stopping roar that caused the very ground to tremble.

"Idiot! You brought it right to us!"

Another roar sounded as lightning struck the ground not far behind where the Pincher's were hovering. The light dissipated and suddenly there was a face to the primal roar. I gasped; standing only a few yards away was a legend. An extremely_ pissed _legend. The bright yellow fur contrasted by ebony black stripes stretching across its wiry body. The purple cloud-like mane flowed like water across its back. The beast roared again and its giant fangs glinted in the dim cavern light. This was the embodiment of lightning itself, Raikou.

I should have been terrified, I should have wanted to run at the sight of it; but I didn't, couldn't. All I felt was the feeling that we had met before, but where? While I wrestled with my thoughts the Pinchers fled in terror taking Raikou and it's- no _her_ rage with them. But for a brief second before Raikou left our gazes met and I could swear she felt it too.

"Max! What was that roaring all about? Are you okay?" Still in a daze I ignored Ralph's question as he and Arley rushed into the now quiet cavern.

"I thought the simpletons were only investigating the monument." Arley whispered to himself as he studied the remains of the ancient stone.

"Hey Arley, do you know what these strange symbols mean?" Ralph questioned a piece of the monument in his small hands.

Arley shook his shaggy head "I can't read it, because it was written in letters from long ago, but I've heard that something about Raikou was written on it." So that's why Raikou was angry, it must have been sacred to her.

"Do you think that whatever was written on the Monument has something to do with that story, 'Raikou and the Hero of Oblivia'?" Hero? What hero?

"Maybe." Arley's tone made it seem as though he truly didn't know, but his eyes told a different story. The old man knew more than he was letting on, but what?

"You know what?" The boy's eyes grew wide in excitement. "I bet it does! I heard about the legend from Booker!"

"Speaking of Booker, we should get young Ralph here back to Cocona Village before the man gets too worried. There's an exit just ahead."

"Hang on a second Arley." I knelt down beside the heart broken pichu as he attempted to carry the shards of his broken Ukulele in his tiny arms. "Want some help?"

At first it seemed as though the spirited pokemon was going to reject my offer, but after a moment of debating with himself he held out the largest piece for me to take. The body of the instrument had been snapped in two. Only the strings kept the two pieces together. Pichu picked up the remaining fragments and stroked them lovingly as tears fell from his large brown eyes.

Broken instrument in hand and it's saddened owner trailing behind me I set off after Arley and Ralph. It appears as though Raikou's thunderous roaring had scared off my stinky little friend. Thank Arceus.

It didn't take long for the exit to come into to view and as we stepped out of the cool cave and into the humid night I wished I could feel relieved. I should have felt comforted by the sounds of the nocturnal pokemon calling to each other, but I wasn't. Through the track through the forest I kept my eyes on the old lumberjack, something in my gut told me that he wasn't to be trusted.

Excited chatter permeated the air as we approached the village. A large crowed of people circled around two older men, one of which was wearing a long lab coat. Was he a doctor? A scientist?

"Rub this medicine on your wounds, and they will heal very soon." Yup, definitely a doctor. "And please be more careful from now on."

"Thank you Doctor Edward." The two men shook hands. "Having you here is a huge help to us."

"Dr. Edward. How have you been?"

"Why hello there, Arley." The two greeted each other like old friends. "You're looking as muscular as ever. I'm impressed that you keep training daily at your age." Edward turned towards me. "By the way who is the young lady with you?" The doctor asked as he scanned me.

"My name's Max, I'm a Top Ranger." I held out my hand.

Edward took it "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Max. My name is Edward. As the best doctor in Oblivia, my job often has me running all over the islands to take care of the sick and injured. If you ever need a doctor you know who to call." I repressed a shudder something tells me that his help is the kind I don't need.

"Speaking of injured," Arley interrupted, "is everyone here alright?"

"I can hardly believe it and I saw it with my own eyes!" Cried the old man that Edward had been helping earlier.

"Believe what?"

"That the Great Raikou was charging through the village, that's what!" The old man was so excited that his breathing was a step away from hyperventilating. "I had to jump out of the way to keep from getting squashed! That's how I ended up with this cut!" The old man was proudly showing off his scraped arm like it was an old battle wound.

"Stop spinnin' things out of proportion." His wife scolded as she lightly whacked her husband on the head. "That's not what happened and you know it! He was so surprised by Raikou's charge that his legs gave out and he fell."

Her husband gave an indignant huff as his face lit up in embarrassment.

"Tell me when you saw the Great Raikou, was the Hero of Oblivia riding it?"

"Come now, woman. Does anyone take that old legend seriously?"

A man in the crowd took this moment to step between the two. "Would you to please stop arguing?" He paused. "You should just be happy to have had the chance to see the Great Raikou, I know I am." And if this day couldn't get any stranger the man broke out into song. "A deep, deep valley blocks the way. If you can cross, go ahead, I say. The scary valley likes to brag, 'no one can cross my rocky crags!' What nonsense speaks the silly alley? For Great Raikou, it's jus one bound. Hero on its back, just one bound."

It appeared as though he was going to start again when Arley, thankfully, interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt the fun, but I must speak with Dr. Edward. I may be strong, but my back has been hurting recently. Could you take a look at it?"

"That is troubling. I would be more than happy to take a look."

"Thank you for your help Ranger." Arley slapped a large meaty hand on my shoulder as he passed by with Edward. I suppressed a gasp as pain shot through my body.

Through all the excitement of the day I had blocked the pain from my mind out of necessity, but now that things have calmed down it came back with a vengeance. Ralph grabbed my one free hand and pulled me out of the crowd and I felt a wave of dizziness overtake me, it took all of my willpower to not succumb to it. The green haired boy must have noticed my moment of weakness because he looked up at me worriedly.

"I'm fine Ralph, don't worry. It's just been a very long and exhausting day." Ralph resumed pulling me along, but at a slower pace.

The moment we stepped into Booker's house pichu rushed up the ship builder and held out the broken pieces of his Ukulele all the while demanding that Booker fix it.

"I understand you're upset Ukulele Pichu, but it's too late to go get the parts tonight." More angry shouts mixed with words a little pokemon like him should never know.

"He's right you know." Pichu's wrath transferred to me. "But I promise I will personally get whatever materials Booker may need first thing in the morning." The little electric type's rage was tamed but he continued to sulk.

"Oh, Max! I've been so worried about you." Booker studied me closely. "You look like you're asleep on your feet. If you want you can sleep in the spare bedroom in the attic."

"That would be lovely Booker, thanks."

"Nick, why don't you go get sheets and blankets for Max and show her to her room?"

Following Nick through a closed door and up a flight of creaky wooden stairs stopping only for blankets and a medical kit (since I didn't know the extent of my injuries) he led me to a small room covered in a layer of dust. Nick placed the blankets on the small bed in the corner of the room, pointed out a small bathroom tucked away in the far corner of the room, and before ducking out of the room with a red face he told me to call if I needed anything.

Alone for the first time in hours with a heavy heart I made the bed careful to not inflame my injuries any further. Clutching my locket tightly I made my way to the small circular window and wiped off the grime. I hadn't been alone, truly alone like this in years; I had always had one of my pokemon by my side. I went back to my bed to get a change of clothes when it hit me; I lost all of my things in the fall. With a sharp stab to my heart I remembered I had left one of my most prized possessions in that bag.

With a sigh of defeat I dragged my bruised and beaten body to the bathroom. One shower later I studied myself in the mirror. A large discolored bruise covered the lower left side of my chest, hissing in pain I probed the injury and was relived to find that none of my ribs were broken. Using the first aid kit I treated my cuts and the burns I received from the plasma cannons. Satisfied my injuries weren't life threatening I unconsciously fingered the scars that striped my shoulders. Images flashed through my mind, the faces of the lives I ruined, the pokemon who were dead because of me. Brown eyes hardening I vowed to not let another pokemon's life slip through my fingers.

Changing back into my dirty and torn uniform, I climbed into bed. Unnerved by the ghosts of my past I left the bathroom light on to filter through the open door in hopes that it will keep my demons at bay.

_My bare feet slap the cold metal floor as I follow two large men down a dimly lit hallway. A large steel door sits at the end of the hallway and the men open it. A wall of despair rams into my small body, choking me. Tortured screams stab at my ears. I stare at the ground so as to not be tempted to peer into the cages we pass. We meet a man, a scientist, my escorts and the scientist exchange words but I tune them out. Instead I amuse myself by studying his strange black hair. Poking out of his forehead a long strand of hair bobs and weaves as he nods. He turns towards me, his piercing eyes studying me from behind his tinted glasses. The strange man walks to a large steel door and opens it. He steps inside the room beyond and beckons me to follow._

_ The scientist leads me to another room, here there is but a single cage. And from its depths sounds a primordial roar that chills my blood. Lightning bounces off of the cage's energy bars. A loud _click _echoes through the dark room as the man makes his leave. I peer inside the cage; a pair of resentful crimson eyes peer back._

Reality came in fragments. A bloodcurdling scream. Frantic pounding at the door. Someone calling out my name. A weak "go away!" Grumbling. Retreating footsteps. Silence.

Breathing heavy I lay back down, and try to clam my thoughts. Despite the exhaustion pulling at my body, my mind is too haunted by my dream to rest. Frustrated, I punch the thin pillow and flip onto my uninjured side and gaze out the grimy window. My heart aches, I wish Faolan were here. Just his presence was enough to chase away my fears. Unfortunately, the big oaf is in Almia.

A cold chill envelopes me and I see my breath billow out in tiny clouds as I exhale. The peculiar sent of pine needles and ozone permeates the air and a blanket of calm surrounds me. My eyes grow heavy as sleep takes hold. I breathe in the strangely familiar sent one last time as reality slips away.


	5. Chapter 4: Not Alone

**What's this?! An update?! On Heart of the Guardian? And it's not not an author's note?! Finally! I'm soooo sorry this took so long! This chapter was being a huge pain and no matter how much I may try to fix it, it's ****still unbearably awkward and I really don't like most of it but I decided enough is enough and here it is!**

**And thank you for all your reviews RangerTakara, they mean a lot to me! Especially since their the only ones on my Ranger stories.**

**Oh and if you can't tell I replaced the picture for the story, it's Sonic! Now you know what the big guy looks like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Not Alone

I awake to the sounds of someone pounding on my door accompanied by frantic bickering. Head throbbing, I groan and burry my face into my pillow, it is far too early for this. The bed screeches in protest as I push myself onto my feet. Blurry eyed, and only half conscious I shuffle to the bathroom where I prepare myself for the day.

I stumble out of the bathroom and my tired brain registers that the shouting match is now raging at full force. I open the door, ignoring the angry shouts on the other side. I am greeted by the image of Nick and Ukulele Pichu wrestling on the floor. They freeze as I shuffle past. Ignoring them I continue on down the stairs, after a moment of hesitation they race down after me.

Five minutes later, a plate of steaming pancakes is placed before me. I greedily stuff three down my throat. After barely finishing a fourth, I sigh contently and lean back in my chair.

"Are you okay Max?" Booker asks as he sits down next to me, his eyes shine in worry. "I heard you screamin' last night and when I sent Nick to check on you, he said you sent him away."

"Uh, Booker what do you need to fix the ukulele?" I ask changing subjects. Booker cocks a bushy white eyebrow but answers me anyway.

"I need wood with a good straight grain. The only place to find such wood is on Dolce Island, I hid it inside a hollow tree to keep it safe."

"I'll help you get it," Nick offers. "So you know, you'll have back up in case the Pinchers show up and…." His face reddens. "Shutting up now."

One short, awkward boat ride later Nick and I arrive on the sandy beaches of Dolce Island. We walk through the jungle in silence; Nick was obviously still beating himself up about what he said earlier. Thankfully it didn't' take long for us to reach a large hollow tree trunk; which also happened to be the same place I met Booker, interesting.

"I'll go get it. Just wait and watch my back," the young apprentice freezes halfway over the trunk. "But if I get stuck inside of some sticky trap and…" I shoot Nick an amused look. "…Shutting up now." I suppress a chuckle as he jumps inside the stump. "Let's see where is that wood?" I hear shuffling and Nick yelps.

"You okay in there?" Laughter colored my voice. Arceus it feels good to laugh.

"I'm okay!" A pause, "Look Max, I found it!" Another pause, "Wait...what's this around my feet?"

I can't contain my laughter any longer as Nick tumbles out of the tree landing face first as a swarm of angry sunkern spill out after him.

"I swear I didn't mean to kick them!" Nick lets rip a scream reaching impossibly high levels.

I roll my eyes and after a couple of attempts my styler releases the capture disk. Despite the jerky and slow movements I manage to capture all six sunkern without any more damage to my styler. Nick picks up the wood for the ukulele and we set off back towards the boat. We stop on a large cliff overlooking Renbow Island to rest.

"Do you see that large building near the summit of Mt. Latolato? That's the Wireless Tower, it's our only way of communicating with other regions." I look to where he is pointing when something peculiar catches my eye.

"Odd," Nick looks at me questioningly. "Is the tower supposed to light up?"

"No why?" It's my turn to point. Sure enough another bright white light flashes from the top of the tower. "Whoa! You're right! Do you think that maybe-?"

"Don't even go there Nick." I say as I walk back to the boat.

"You're back!" Less than an hour later we step into Bookers house only to be assaulted by something fuzzy. Ukulele Pichu scrambles up my pants and plants himself on my shoulder as he examines the wood in my arms. "It doesn't look like a ukulele."

"That's because Booker still has to build it." I say, spitting tiny strands of yellow fur out of my mouth. Careful to not knock the pokemon off my shoulders I awkwardly hand the wood over to Booker. Of course my styler chose that moment to spark violently and shock me. "Ow! You are so lucky I need you, otherwise I would turn you into firewood." My angry threats don't go unnoticed.

"You should take that to Rand's daughter, Nema, she's gifted with fixin' and creatin' devices such as yours." Booker spoke, his tone is neutral but his eyes shined with amusement.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." I wasn't really paying attention anymore as I caught that strange scent from last night lingering faintly on my uniform, odd. Unfortunately the sent also brings back the nightmare I had last night and I struggle to push it out of my mind. Booker's concerned face from this morning pops into my head and I feel guilty for worrying him. "Sorry about last night guys. I guess I forgot to mention that I suffer from chronic nightmares."

"Chronic nightmares, eh?" Booker looks at me worriedly. "How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since I was a little girl, though I thought they had disappeared back when I first became a Ranger." I paused to think. "I believe they started coming back almost nightly since the whole Dim Sun fiasco. But it's nothing to worry about, just a couple of scary dreams that I can barely remember when I wake up." I add quickly when I notice everyone's concern growing.

"Anyway, thanks for your hard work you two. I suppose we better fix the Ukulele before Pichu explodes." Booker turns to his apprentice. "Nick, would you like to do the honors?"

"M-me?" Nick's eyes double in size. "Is that okay?!" Booker nods. "I- I'd love to do it!"

The two move into their workroom, Ukulele Pichu, Ralph, and I not far behind. As the duo began their work I tried to be helpful but got in the way more often then not. That in turn caused Booker to shoo everyone but the Shipbuilder and his apprentice out.

"Hey, Max! If you want I could show you around Cocona Village!" Ralph proclaims tugging on my arm.

The little boy's hands tugging on my wrist feels alien and I nearly pull my hand away when I feet a slight tickle on my wrist from Ralph's excited demeanor. Just recently I was able to gain control over my empathic abilities, but it was difficult to control when I was in direct physical contact with someone.

Ralph's enthusiasm deflates immediately when I pull my hand away and a spark of guilt ignites in my heart. Despite the odd tickle dancing across my wrist from absorbing Ralph's emotions; I allow the boy to hold my hand as he pulls me out of the house. We had barely gotten out the door, however, when a young man with dark purple hair calls out.

"Perfect, there's something you should see Ranger!"

"I wonder what it is he wants you to see, Max? Let's go!" With Ralph pulling me along and the young man leading the way I didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

A few minutes later the three of us arrive in a little clearing that lead to Teakwood Forest. Off to the side a small crowd of people gathered around a stone structure. The strangest part? The stone was _glowing_.

"What _is_ that? I've never seen anything like it!"

"I don't know Ralph. It just started glowing a little while ago." The young man accompanying us spoke. "I wonder what could be causing it?"

Curious I venture closer to the stone to examine the strange light. I get a couple of feet away before the strange green light moves. It spins around me and moves suddenly towards the crowd of people surrounding me. The movement frightens the Cocona Residents and they scatter, screaming something about a demon light. The light returns to me, hovering less than a foot away from my face, wait, was it _giggling_?

I shut my eyes in attempt to save myself from being blinded, as the light grows more intense. When I open them, a celebi hovers inches from my face.

"Are you?" The Celebi's slightly deeper voice indicates he is male. "You've gotta be!" The green fairy like pokemon flies in slow circles around me. "Well! There's only one way to find out! Capture me!"

"Wait what? Why do you want me to capture you?"

"No time to explain, just do it!"

I look at him doubtfully, "if you're sure…"

The determined look in his eyes tells me he is; I release my capture disk and begin the capture. For someone who wants to be captured he is sure trying his best not to be. The little Celebi loops and twirls elegantly in the air, dodging my still nearly unresponsive capture line with ease. When it was impossible for him to dodge the line large thorny plants to sprouted out of the ground; which snagged on my uniform and hair while I attempted to dodge them, a few were able to break my mine when I didn't pull back fast enough. But finally after nearly ten minutes the capture was complete.

"I knew it! You are!" The strange Celebi grabs my hand and at the same moment a strange white glow emanates from his tiny body. Seconds later the plaza vanishes.

"Oof!" I land hard on my back, driving air out of my lungs and agitating my wounds. Above me the mysterious Celebi flies in celebratory circles. "A little warning would have been nice." I push myself off the stony ground and am shocked to discover a very familiar rainbow design painted upon it. "It looks just like what I saw in those underwater ruins…" I whisper quietly to myself.

"Hey, Celebi! Are you making mischief again?" So we aren't alone. "Who's that with you?" Celebi flies off in the direction of the mysterious voice.

He soon returns, however, tugging a young boy about the age of 12 behind him. The boy is wearing a strange metal helmet allowing only small tufts of his long blonde hair, several shades lighter than me own, to poke out beneath it. Tied into his hair are two feathers, one red and white the other blue and white. His clothes appeared to be a simple white toga with blue trimming.

I study the boy's chocolate brown eyes, what is about him that feels so familiar? I've come to the realization that Celebi has transported me back through time as what had been ruins in my time looked nearly brand new now. Not to mention that Celebi's human friend was looking at me with awe, his mouth agape.

"You wear such strange clothes." The boy speaks quietly to himself. "Are you… maybe…? Celebi brought you here through his time travel didn't he?" His eyes wide from this new realization.

"Uh… y-yeah." I stutter a little freaked out about my current situation.

"Celebi! You've done a lot of things, but this is by far the worst! You can't just take someone from their time like this!" The little green legendary's antennas droop as the boy scolds him.

"But, Ravio I-"

"You need to take her home right now!" The boy, who I assume is Ravio, continues his tangent as if he didn't hear the Pokemon. Instead of complying the tiny legendary shakes his head vigorously and disappears in a flash of bright light. "Get back here Celebi! You need to fix this!"

"It's alright Ravio. I'm sure he had a good reason for bringing me here." I say, stopping Ravio from charging off to find his friend.

"How did you know my name?" Crap, I forgot that we hadn't had the chance to introduce ourselves yet.

"I heard Celebi say it." I have no other option than to reveal my little secret. There is no way the boy would buy any excuses.

"Y-you can understand pokemon too?" Ravio's brown eyes the size of diner plates. "I'd never met anyone with the same gift as me." This day just got a whole lot more interesting.

"Yeah, it's as natural to me as speaking English is. What about you?"

Ravio shuffles his feet. "I still have a few problems, i-it's like I can understand only bits and pieces of what they're saying. I can hear all their words just fine but they seem broken up and jumbled, it's confusing."

"When you communicate with pokemon do you only listen to the words they speak?"

"Yeah. How else would I be able to listen?"

"Being able to communicate with Pokemon is about a lot more than just words. When a Pokemon speaks they use more than just their mouth to communicate, they use their entire body. When speaking with pokemon it is important to understand that all Pokemon manipulate their body to communicate things that their mouth cannot."

"I never thought about it that way. But how can I properly interpret what a Pokemon is saying to me through their body?"

"By watching closely and opening not only your mind to what the Pokemon has to say but your heart too. I have witnessed many people who have formed close bonds with Pokemon be able to understand what their Pokemon want not because they can understand Pokemon tongue but because they understand what the _body_ is telling them. Each tail flick, ear droop, and fur raise means something different all you have to do is pay attention and be able to correctly interpret what it means. After all body language makes up the largest percentage of Pokemon communication."

The two of us continue to share knowledge and ask questions for hours, both of us enthralled by the other. The topic strays into telling each other about our own times and the more we talk the more I begin to realize that although our civilizations were separated by hundreds of years they both were eerily similar in small ways. It seems as though it didn't matter what era of time you were in, Pokemon were close companions and were looked upon with great admiration.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" Celebi calls cheerfully as he reappears above our heads. "I feel bad for having to pull you two apart now. But it's starting to get late and Max needs to get back to her own time."

My heart sunk a little, Ravio and I have become great friends after just a short time together and I found myself longing to stay. But I knew the time travel Pokemon was right so the two of us push ourselves up from our seated position on the grass. I hiss in pain as the sudden movement caused pain to flare through my chest.

"Are you alright?" Ravio looks at me; worry evident on his face.

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

"Let me take a look," Celebi offers. "I can heal it for you if you want me to." I want to say no but the look in Celebi's eyes told me he wasn't going to give me the option of refusing his offer. I lift my shirt just enough for Celebi to get a glimpse.

Ravio flinches at the sight. "What happened?"

"I fell." I said not really wanting to go into detail.

"That must have been quite the fall." Ravio says one eyebrow raised questioningly.

I peer down and suppress a flinch of my own. The bruise blanketing the entire upper visible half of my body was now a nasty purple with large yellow splotches. Within the yellow splotches I notice angry red streaks for the first time. So the plasma blast had burned me after all. "It was." I simply state.

Unwanted images flash through my mind. Sonic's terrified face as he struggles to catch me in time. Watching helplessly as the Flygon's face disappears before my eyes. The strange phenomena that stopped me mid fall. Feeling the ocean's icy cold waters engulf me. I shudder involuntarily.

"That looks nasty!" Celebi places a tiny green hand on one of the burns, another hiss escapes. "Did that hurt? Sorry!" He closes his eyes and a warm green light emits from his fingertips. Moments later my once battered and colorful skin becomes its usual pale color. I poke a rib hesitantly, no pain.

"Thank you so much Celebi. You're a life saver!"

"I try. Now let's get you home."

I wave goodbye to my newly found friend as a harsh bluish white light swallows me. Seconds later I arrive back in modern day Cocona Village. It's funny how hundreds of years passed by in a blink of an eye.

"Hey, I almost forgot. Why did you…" I turn around only to find Celebi gone. Note to self, ask Celebi why he sought you out I you ever see him again.

"You're safe!" A small green blur shouts just before it rams into me. "When that strange light disappeared I couldn't find you anywhere and I got worried."

"Don't worry Ralph, I'm fine." I stroke the boy's green hair in attempt to comfort him. I resist the urge to pull away from his hug. "What was that strange light?"

"It was a Celebi." My response causes an uproar as Cocona's citizens chatter excitedly. The elders believe the appearance of Celebi to be a good omen.

"Why was it here?" The dark haired man from earlier questions. "What did it want?" The crowd quiets immediately.

"I don't think you need to worry, he was only passing through. He left as quickly as he came." The excited chatter resumes immediately.

By the time we finally reach Booker's house the sun was high in the sky beginning a slight descent. The day was only half over and I was already exhausted.

"Good ta see yer both back safe and sound. I heard there was some excitement in town. Somethin' about a glowin' stone?" Booker chuckles quietly. "Anyway Nick and I finished fixin' the Ukulele."

"This one's even better see?" Ukulele Pichu runs up holding out a nearly identical ukulele and began to play a cheery little tune. The moment was ruined, however, by a loud growl. Lunch time.

Nearly an hour later the five of us are gathered around Booker's kitchen table eating the last bits of lunch. "So Max, what are you gonna do now?" Nick asks between bites of his peanut butter sandwich. Good question. What am I going to do?

"I think you should go meet up with the only other Ranger in Oblivia, Rand and his family should be able to help ya. But yer obviously still tired, so it would probably be best for you to wait 'til tomorrow." I had to agree my eyes were already beginning to droop and I didn't think I would have the energy to meet anyone new today.

After taking a short nap, I could feel some of my energy returning and head outside. Walking the short distance to the beach from Booker's front door, I step onto the wet sand reveling in the feeling of the cold salty water rushing between my toes and lapping at my shins. I rolled my pants up to avoid getting them wet and walk slowly along the waterline staring wistfully at the ocean painted golden green by the setting sun.

A lump forms in my throat. Sonic loves the ocean, even if it did made him sick. My heart aches as I think about what Sonic would be doing if he were here. He would be no doubt be twisting and turning in the air gracefully, the sun's golden rays bouncing off his dark scales. I could almost hear him squeaking joyfully as he would try to instigate a game of tag.

I can smell his earthy sent around me, hear his squeaks of excitement ringing through the early evening air, feel his sun kissed scales rub against me. The flygon butts his large head into my chest and I hug him. A lone tear tracks its way down my cheek. Sonic fades. I'm alone again. I berate myself for being so weak. What is it about this place that makes me feel this way? Why can't I control my feelings like I could back in Almia?

I sit on the beach not caring about the cold ocean spray soaking me to the bone. I gaze sadly at the horizon. This was a mistake. Where am I supposed to go now? What do I do? A soft breeze blows carrying with it the sent of ozone and pine. I feel something cold brush against my arm and I shiver. A familiar presence surrounds me like a blanket.

"**You live… discover who you are Max…" **The breeze vanishes taking the presence with it. As it is swept away I spot a small yellow object flicker in the corner of my eyes.

I sit there a few minutes longer, I go to push myself up and discover a duffle bag laying in the sand next to me. Could it be…? I unzip it quickly to examine the contents. It is! Happy that something has finally gone my way I re-zip the bag and rush back to my temporary room.

I pull out the spare clothes I had packed in the bag quickly and lay then out to dry. Next I gingerly pull out several waterproof bags containing my most valuable items that I had thought I lost in the fall.

I open a bag relieved to find my pictures to be undamaged. They were one of the few objects that have managed to survive through everything I had been through and each tells a story all its own. In one of the Christmas's before my father vanished he gave me one of his old cameras, which I treasured above all else. I took pictures whenever I could, they told stories that I could never do justice to through words.

I fondly gaze at the picture of a skinny little girl with a dirt covered face smiling happily alongside a small and equally filthy Houndour. My gaze saddens once again as the next picture came into view and I kiss it softly. This was the closest picture I had of my entire family back in Orre.

I was older in this picture, and not just physically. My once soft and curious eyes had become hardened overtime from seeing things no child should ever have to witness. I leaned against a now evolved and towering Houndoom whose horns were ravaged by deep scratches, Foalan. Standing coolly next to him was a Lucario, his eyes almost cold and calculating, Noah. Laying before Faolan was a beaten and battle worn Absol, a sad glint in her ruby eyes, Athena. Towering above the group was a large Tyranitar studying a book curiously as it dangled precariously from her clawed hands, Sierra. Behind the group in plain sight was a large magnificent tree glowing brilliantly in the evening sun. Below the tree a beautiful shiny Umbreon, her tear filled eyes shining just as brightly, her soft tail wrapping around her three remaining legs, Sora. By her feet a tiny Eevee played innocently his nearly black fur sticking out violently on his back, his crystal blue eyes shining, Asher. Visible next to Sora's head, a Jolteon face carved deep into the tree, signaling Ekon's grave.

I smile softly, more tears threatening to spill. I stroke the picture affectionately before setting it down onto my nightstand. I fall asleep thinking about times past.


	6. Chapter 5: High Voltage

**What's this? Another update already? Yup! I have been wanting to write the whole Raikou interaction since before I started writing this thing and I have finally ****arrived! I hope you like this chapter as it is actually one of my favorites, not just because of the Raikou things but also because this chapter came to me the easiest. There are still a few weak points but over all flowed easier. I hope you enjoy!**

**(P.S. I don't own pokemon.)**

* * *

Chapter 5: High Voltage

"All trespassers must die!" So much for a relaxing morning. I dive quickly through the murky waters barely avoiding a mouth full of sharp glittering teeth aiming for my head.

Stay calm Max, showing fear will only excite the Sharpedo. I force myself to keep my breathing calm and even through the micro aqualung clamped to my face. The waters are cold the only sources of light being the small flashlight equipped to my styler and the glowing blood red eyes of Sharpedo floating lazily in the darkness.

I swim calmly and quietly praying to the Legendaries that I will find my target quickly. After bidding farewell to Booker and his apprentice this morning I headed along the beach in search of the Region's only Ranger. Only halfway down the beach, however, I came across two girls in the middle of a fierce argument.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart!" A girl roughly fourteen years old shouts angrily hear light brown hair flying out of its bun.

"I am smart!" Retorts a girl with aqua blue hair.

"Could've fooled me! Anyone with brains would know that it's too dangerous for my Lapras to dive down there!"

"Yeah, well-" The blunette cuts off her retort when she spots me. "Wait a second! You must be one of the Rangers Papa is expecting. I need your help!"

"With what?" I have a sinking feeling that it has something to do with that argument of theirs.

"One of those weird UFO things fell into the ocean earlier. I asked Nixie for her help but she's too afraid of the Sharpedo to do anything." Sharpedo, wonderful. Why does it seem like Oblivia is out to get me?

"I dunno…"

"You have to! The UFO fell near a coral reef. If you don't retrieve it, it may damage the reef permanently." Can't argue with that logic, Sharpedo or not. And who knows? Maybe I'll bet lucky and not see any… who am I kidding, me lucky? That'll be the day.

"If you can gain Lapras' respect she will give you a ride to the location where the UFO fell." The capture wasn't easy, it was by far the most difficult and longest capture I had to deal with since arriving here. But unlike previous captures, I had Ukulele Pichu to help me. I had almost forgotten that the little guy had tagged along when he began paying a cheery tune on his tiny instrument, causing a lull in Lapras' attacks.

After capturing her, Lapras gave me a ride passing the coral reef by a good twenty feet. I thank the water pokemon and jump off her spiked shell and into the ocean's cold waters.

As I delved deeper in search of the "UFO" I unfortunately got caught in a current, which pushed me straight into a Kingdra. The draconic seahorse proceeded to bombard me with a series of hydro pumps and various other attacks until I lost it in the murky waters far below the sun's reach. That's when I found the Sharpedo. Or rather, they found me.

"Die intruder!" And here I am, swimming for my life, a gang of territorial Sharpedo out for my blood.

I continue my descent, all senses on high alert for my attackers. Through my empathic abilities I can feel their anger and thrill of the hunt coming from all sides. I'm surrounded, and they're closing in, fast.

They all attack at once coming in from all directions. Unfortunately the Sharpedo are top predators of the ocean for a reason. These guys are far more agile and quicker in the water than I am. They dart in and out of my line of sight with ease and deadly accuracy; I, on the other hand flop and wiggle around pathetically in the water trying to avoid them. These guys were like freaking ballerinas showing off their skills by dancing with the most uncoordinated person on earth.

A stream of bubbles shoot out of my micro aqualung when a Sharpedo's jagged teeth rip into my arm tearing the flesh releasing blood into the water sending all the Sharpedo into a frenzy. The brazen Sharpedo edge in closer, the largest in the lead.

He is without a doubt their leader his dorsal fin towering above my own height of five and a half feet; swimming lazily forward a toothy knowing grin on his face. Nowhere left to go, this is it. The evil glint in his eyes tells me he is going to enjoy tearing me apart before killing me. Heart hammering faster than a Ninjask's wings can beat I rack my brain for a last ditch plan.

The head Sharpedo is less than five feet away savoring the fear pouring out of my body in waves. Nothing, I've got nothing. I'm going to die here, my bones picked clean by the sea floor dwellers. I can't breathe, my head pounds, I squeeze my eyes shut as an unimaginably powerful wall of shear terror erupts from my body. But the impending attack doesn't come.

I open my eyes only to be overcome with amazement. The Sharpedo are gone. How…? Did _I_ somehow scare them off? Maybe it had to do with that outflow of emotion? My head swirls and images flash through at rapid speed.

_A Rhyperior towering above me as I cling to the blood spattered fur of a Houndoom. Faolan? I'm in a small room I spot a giant window on the far wall. Rhyperior has something attached to the side of his head. Static filters through the little device. Rhyperior roars then charges. In the window I see people in white coats looking on with curiosity. My fear turns into rage at the people who did this to me, to my family. I feel light headed and all my carefully hidden emotions burst forth. Rhyperior stumbles as if hit by a physical force. He turns towards the window his eyes wide in a blind rage. He throws a large boulder shattering the window. Screams. Sirens. The Pokemon continues his rampage mowing down anything and everything in his path. Blood._

Wh-what _was_ that? Another locked away memory perhaps? Not again! This cannot be happening again! My head is pounding. Why does it hurt? The others never hurt, especially not like this. I feel like my head is exploding into tiny fragments. I grab my head trying to hold the pieces together, I need to scream. Only bubbles burst forth.

I slam into something solid, its metal surfaces glinting slightly in my flashlight beam. The pain in my head subsides to a dull pounding as I inspect the machine. This is it, I found the "UFO!"

After several minutes of trying to dislodge the thing from the rocky bottom I finally managed to pull it free. It is surprisingly light, well for a hunk of metal anyway, and I am able to pull it to the surface on my own. Once I reach Lapras I feel silly for being so paranoid about another Sharpedo attack during my ascent. With Lapras' help the two of us were able to pull the machine to the shore.

"I guess it isn't of extraterrestrial origin," the blue haired girl's tone is laced with disappointment. "But hey look at this!" She exclaims while rubbing grime off the machine with her white lab coat. After my most recent flashback I feel unnerved by the sight of the coat and shiver involuntarily. "There's something written here! It says 'Z.Z. Flyer 08.'"

"Chuuu!" Little Ukulele Pichu shouts as he jumps on top of the machine, his tiny feet making hollow thunking sounds with each hit. "Take that you stupid machine! This'll teach you to steal my friends!"

"Hey, Hey! Calm down Yuki. It's already dead!" I chuckle slightly.

"Yuki?" Pichu stops wiggling in my hands when he hears the nickname.

"Yeah, it kinda just slipped out." I feel my cheeks redden. "It's short for Ukulele Pichu I guess. I didn't mean to say it."

"That's okay, I like it."

"I'm sorry I-" It takes a moment for Pichu's words to register in my brain. "Wait you liked it?"

"Yeah, it's kinda catchy." The newly dubbed Yuki squirms out of my hands and crawls up my arm irritating the Sharpedo bite. Pichu notices my flinch. "You okay Max? I didn't hurt you did I?" Is that _concern_ I see in the little rodent's eyes?

I shake my head "I just had a little run in with those Sharpedo."

"That looks bad. Why don't you come to my house so we can get you fixed up, uh…"

"Max."

"Okay then, Max, help me get this Z.Z. Flyer to my house and you can get that wound looked after."

My encounter with the not so friendly Sharpedo left my bruised and bloodied body screaming for relief as the girl and I drug the Pincher's machine all the way to her house. We also had the fortune of running into two Pinchers from Rasp Cavern who immediately sent an Eevee and Piplup to attack me in revenge.

If that wasn't enough to make my day wonderful I could hear Raikou roaring in the distance, dark angry clouds shooting bolts of lightning in her wake. One of which actually struck the blunette's house, setting it on fire. After chasing down several water types I was able to douse the fire before it did any real damage. It was during one of the captures that Nema, as she finally told me her name, noticed that my styler was malfunctioning. As soon as we finished dragging the broken Flyer into her room; Nema snatched my styler.

While Nema was busy trying to fix my styler I focused on fixing my arm. The bite was deep and jagged creating several nasty red gashes that covered nearly the entirety of my upper right arm. I quickly discover many shallow scratches on my sides, face, and other extremities from being exposed to the Sharpedo's rough skin. Great, just after Celebi heals my wounds I get more.

"Mama and Papa aren't back for lunch." Nema notices shortly after she reemerges from her room, my styler in her hands. "Maybe we should go up to Mt, Latolato they might need help. All these Pincher's are making me nervous."

So with only an hour of rest Nema, Yuki, and I begin our trek up the mountain. It seems as though Nema's worry is warranted. After only twenty minutes of walking we are intercepted by a Pincher; an Ivysaur at his heels.

"Hold on there! Children aren't allowed beyond this point." Yeah, like I'm going to listen to you. "There are all kinds of shady characters beyond this point. It's not safe for kids such as yourself."

"You mean shady people like you?" He nods, an evil smirk on his face.

"Now scram! Before I decide to hurt you."

"I don't think so."

The Pincher sic's his Ivysaur on us. Thanks to Nema fixing my styler, it's back to its old non-jerky self and I capture the Pokemon with relative ease. Our little Pincher friend flees, if he had a tail it would have been between his legs.

Within ten minutes me make it to a large wooden bridge with a breathtaking view of the ocean. I would have loved to gaze longer but our peace is quickly shattered by the arrival of yet another Pincher, this time the Pincher has a Wobbufett with her. The cyan colored Pokemon was ridiculously easy to capture as all it could do was walk around hoping to break my capture line. None of its counter attacks had any effect unless I sent out a Pokemon to attack it directly.

"If you want to cross that badly then go ahead! It's not like there aren't more of us up here to stop you."

After the She-Pincher flees Nema and I follow, Yuki riding comfortably on my shoulder. Just past the bridge was a path with the steepest incline yet. Under normal circumstances I would have ben able to climb it without trouble, but now I was injured and already exhausted. By the time the three of us reach the top I am sucking in air and warmth on my arm tells me that my bite wound had reopened. The sight of the Wireless Tower was relieving to say the least.

"Why have you targeted the Wireless Tower?" The sight of a man with navy blue hair confronting three Pinchers greeted us as we neared the Tower.

"You really think any of us would tell you?" Spat a male Pincher.

"Why don't you just look the other way big boy, that way we won't have to hurt you." When Rand refuses the She-Pincher's offer they scoff at him and prepare their special gauntlets.

"Papa!" Nema shouts in alarm.

"Crap! It looks like the Ranger's backup has arrived."

"Doesn't matter, let's just beat all of them already and report to Blue Eyes." The She-Pincher has a cold amused look in her eyes.

"I'll take Skuntank, think you can handle the other two?" Rand shot me a quick look, I nod.

As requested by the Ranger, who I assume is Rand, I proceed to capture Aipom and Gligar, leaving him to take care of Skuntank. There isn't much room to move with there being six humans and four Pokemon all crowded into one area and I often have to keep an eye out for attacks coming not only from my targeted Pokemon, but from Rand's as well. The Aipom is captured the quickest despite its agility. Gligar, however, is proving to be more difficult with his unpredictable flight patterns and aggressive behavior. Thankfully I manage to complete the capture without any damage done to my styler.

"We would have won if it hadn't been for She-Ranger's meddling." The three Pinchers shout insults at us as they retreat up the Tower and out of view.

"Looks like we got here just in time, huh Papa?"

"Nema!" Rand turns around to face his daughter, clearly not happy with her. "What have I told you about being so reckless! You could have been hurt!"

"I'm sorry, Papa, I just wanted to help." The young girl says quietly, refusing to look her father in the eyes.

"I'm also sorry. I did not realize the danger and thought I could keep Nema safe." Guilt pricks my heart, what if Nema _had _been hurt?

Rand's eyes soften and he hugs his daughter. My heart twists in jealousy. "I'm sorry I yelled. Why don't we all head inside before the Pinchers send reinforcements."

Inside, Rand's wife, a woman with hair the same color as Nema offers us drinks. I introduce myself to the Ranger and his wife and they in return introduce themselves as Rand and Leanne. I am intrigued to find that Leanne is a well-known archeologist. Rand questions Nema on how the two of us met and she immediately launches into a detailed description of the day's events.

"Thank you for putting out that fire Max, I'm horrified to think of what might of happened if you hadn't been there. Those Sharpedo didn't hurt you did they?"

"Just a few scratches, they'll heal in no time." I squirm under the worried glance Rand sends me.

"Another thing… the Union said that they were sending _two_ Rangers, where's your partner?"

I shouldn't be so surprised, I knew this question was coming. But under the questioning stares from the three other occupants of the room, I fidget and find it difficult to get any sound out of my open mouth.

"I- he's gone." The looks turn into those of surprise and horror. "He was captured, so was my Pokemon partner, Sonic. I- I couldn't do anything to help them." I say looking away from all the faces.

Leanne walks up placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off. "Why don't you start from the beginning."

And I do. For some reason I spill my guts out to these people, these _strangers_. I tell them about meeting the red-eyed leader, falling to my presumed death, watching Sonic vanish before my eyes. Washing up on the beach, meeting Yuki and Booker and his apprentice. The events of Rasp Cavern. Meeting Celebi, minus the whole time travel thing. The Sharpedo trying to kill me, leaving out the weird flashback and how I might have sent them away somehow. Finishing at the point where I follow Nema to her house.

"I see…" Rand's face is darkened by sadness. "You've been through a lot in just three days. I can't imagine how worried you must be for your partners."

I stare at the aqua blue tiles desperately trying to keep my tears at bay, _again_. I mentally berate myself for being so weak. If tears threaten to fall at every drop of a hat then how do I expect to be able to rescue Ben and Sonic?

What happens next is so unexpected that it short-circuits everything. Leanne _hugs me._ This sensation is so unusual coming from another human being that I don't know how to react. Not only does my body become as statue, but my mind stops, absolutely and completely stops. A tiny spark ignites in my chest and it takes me a moment to figure it out. Fear? No. Uneasiness? No. Joy? Yes. I _enjoyed_ the hug. It felt like it was warming up some part of me that had been forgotten long ago. Is this what it feels like to be hugged by your mother? By someone who truly loves you? I wonder in amazement. I've shared plenty of hugs with Athena, my Absol who had become the closest thing I have ever had to having a mom but this… this was different, totally and completely different. As wonderful as Pokemon hugs are, they have nothing on this. Leanne pulls away and I find myself desperately wishing for it to never stop.

"What we need to focus on now, is the Tower." Rand continues as if nothing ever happened. "As you can tell it's overrun with Pinchers and no matter what I try I can't seem to get rid of them. They've been preventing all communications to and from other regions, including the Union, for several days."

"Now that you're here the two us may be able to take it back." Rand walks up to me a smirk on his face. "You ready to kick these Pinchers into next week?"

I nod ready to show these punks that they've messed with the wrong Ranger when the door opens. A large set man with sandy blond hair sticking up in every direction imaginable (even in some that aren't) walks in, tiny sparks of electricity darting through his messy hair.

"Burkhart! Are you okay?" Rand asks.

"Y-yeah. J-just tried to sp-spy on the Pinchers but step- stepped on a live wire a-and got electro-trocuted." Burkhart goes to rub his head sheepishly but shocks himself instead. "Seems like I'm still holding a charge!" I snort and catch the newcomer's eye. "So backup's arrived, eh?"

"Yup, I'm Max. Oh, and this is Yuki." I add when the little Pichu pipes up indignantly.

"You need your styler recharged? "Cause I have plenty of electricity."

"No thanks, Burkhart. I've already had to get this thing fixed once." I feel touched when Yuki shoots forward to defend me from the advancing man.

"Alright, party poopers I won't touch the styler. I still think it's a good idea, though." The last part the blonde man mutters under his breath barely loud enough for me to hear.

"You ready?" Rand shouts above the wind.

It took more than fifteen minutes for the two of us to reach our destination, the staircases leading up to the top floor. Each floor had it's own community of Pokemon living on it and all were clearly angered by the Pincher's presence. The Gligar flying between the iron framework of the tower dove at us from every angle while the Voltorb at our feet exploded whenever we got close.

Besides the myriad of wild Pokemon we ran into a plethora of Pinchers. Each of the four floors had a team of Pinchers guarding it. The first Pincher we met had one of Pichu's friends under his control. After a successful capture and a soft tune played by Yuki the two were happily reunited. The other Pincher encounters weren't quite so heartwarming. Add in pipes with electricity running down them, large barriers, and winds strong enough to blow you off the small platforms made for a very unpleasant experience.

"Is this really necessary?" Two grunts shout nervously as a blonde haired girl pushes them towards the tower. "I mean we already messed with the frequency of this thing _and _turned it off."

"I want to be safe. If we destroy the antenna, it will guarantee us that the Rangers can't call their precious Union for backup if they somehow manage to retake the tower." A streak of yellow flashes as it quietly makes an entrance.

"L-leader?" The leader sighs an tired yes in response. "We have a couple problems."

"What would that be?"

"One, the Rangers are here. Second, Raikou is behind you." The female leader turns around slowly, her blue eyes wide in surprise, Raikou lets loose an angry roar. The Pincher's brave minions cower in terror.

"What have you idiots done! You brought the beast right to us!" The three dodge just in time for an enormous bolt of lightning to strike the tower where their heads were just moments before.

The blast is so powerful that it sends satellite dishes falling to the earth from their previous positions on the tower. A few dishes hung precariously from bright yellow cords swaying slightly in the wind. There's a huge gaping hole in the side of the tower where the bolt struck, the edges of which are jagged and sharp. A few pieces of the tower had thin trails of smoke pouring off of them.

Raikou turns towards Rand and me her eyes ablaze with uncontained fury and roars.

"It was kind of you to break the antennae for me Raikou; but I think it's time for me to make my leave…" The blonde Pincher inches towards the Z.Z. Flyer laying a short distance away only to be intercepted by us. "So you're the pesky Rangers trying to ruin our plans. You're a little late though, Raikou already destroyed the tower. And way better than I could have ever done, too." She makes a break for her blue Flyer.

"Good luck trying to get the raging beast under control." The blue-eyed leader shouts as she takes off, her skimpy blue outfit fluttering in the wind. "Ta-ta Rangers be seeing you! If you survive, that is."

Raikou advances upon us slowly, a low menacing growl vibrates into my ears. "You think you're so tough?" Yuki shouts as he pulls out his ukulele. "Why don't you calm down a little to the sound of my music!"

"Yuki get out of there!" I scream, pushing the little Pichu out of the way of a particularly strong lightning bolt. "You okay?" Yuki's brown eyes are wide, his tiny heart pounding. There's a hole torn through the floor where the Pichu had just been standing.

"Alright Max, this is it. But if you feel like you're in danger don't hesitate to run. There's no shame in living to fight another day." I'm ready, I brace myself as I stare down the advancing Legendary.

She advances slowly, here blue spike tipped tail lashing from side to side while keeping her crimson eyes locked onto her targets. I open my empathic link and instantly regret it. An ocean of blinding fury rolls off of Raikou in waves so powerful they would put those of a hurricane to shame. She was is enraged by the desecration of her monument that she doesn't care who she attacks, all humans were her enemy. All enemies must die.

Rand and I launch our capture discs together, both disks flying around the Legendary with such ferocity I lost sight of them several times. Raikou lets rip another bolt of lightning, nearly shattering my capture line before I yank it back.

Time drags on slowly, neither side giving an inch. Just when I think we have her, Raikou jumps or sends vicious attacks at the swirling disks. When the capture lines get too close, she generates a field of nearly invisible static electricity, which damage and break the capture line. Yuki tries to pitch in but even his melodic playing has no effect on the savage Pokemon.

I risk a quick glance at my styler, only to find myself both horrified and relieved. My styler's energy is dangerously low but on the plus side, Raikou is nearly captured. My relief is crushed immediately, however, when the man-sized Legendary performs her last ditch attempt at destroying us.

The entire platform lights up brilliantly as dozens of lightning bolts strike it. If they weren't currently trying to kill me I would have thought them beautiful by the way they danced and arched across the metal platform, The blasts are so powerful I find myself knocked back several feet, feeling something jagged and sharp scrape agonizingly across my back. The pain is so intense my vision blackens and I feel myself scream. Distantly I hear Rand desperately shouting for me to run.

I don't get the chance. I feel something heavy land on my chest, pinning me to the meshy metal floor. I feel something hot and moist blow across my face. My vision returns and I desperately wish it hadn't. Standing above me, a heavy clawed paw planted on my chest, her six-inch long fangs glistening inches from my exposed throat, and growling with a primordial anger was Raikou. And she was ready to end this.

* * *

**Dun un dun! Cliffy! Now what? How will Max keep Raikou from mawling her? What was with that weird emotional wave that sent those Sharpedo packing? Will I ever shut up? Keep your eyes peeled for chapter 6 I'm already working on it!**


	7. Chapter 6: Remember Me

**I am super sorry for the long wait of an actual chapter! I've been busy and have gotten extremely distracted the last couple months. First off my genetics class takes a lot of time to study for and do assignments and the online quizzes due each month. Not to mention this chapter was really hard for me to get right (I still don't like the last half but oh well). So to make up for this story not being updated properly since October his chapter is two pages longer than all of the others! Enjoy!**

**I have also been busy as my big brother and his girl friend will be having their first child (a little girl) this coming April. I am going to be an Aunt!**

**But my biggest distraction has been shiny hunting on my pokemon games. I started up my heart gold badge quest again and got myself a shiny Ekans in the game corner for my third badge (his name is Ragnarok). The next day I got myeslf a shiny dratini in the same place for my next badge. By this point I know have a shiny Typhlosion (Scorch), shiny Victreebell (Anthea), shiny Hypno (Mystique), Shiny Arbok (Ragnarok), shiny Dragonair (Rose), shiny Eevee (Kai), Shiny masuda Ninetales (Aeron), shiny masuda Lucario (Aegis), shiny Ho-oh (Eos), shiny Pidgey (Shae), and tying to get shiny growlithe via masuda method (at 1700+ eggs). All of these are on my heart gold badge quest. My other two shinies I got were my shiny female Chikorita (Sorrel) and my shiny C****harmeleon (Blitzkrieg) who is only five levels from becoming a black Charizard!**

**I also forgot to mention that since I am not very happy with the way the first few of my chapters are writeen I am going back through ad fixing them. I fixed the prologue a few weeks ago, not much has really changed in it just tweaked a few things. So keep an eye out for those changes too. I'll try and do better at letting you know when I do.**

**So yeah, I've been busy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Remember Me

"_Your past is always your past. Even if you forget it, it remembers you." _

_~Sarah Dessen_

When I pictured the way my day would go, this, for some reason, never came to mind. I suppose the idea of getting mauled by a pissed off Legendary was too far fetched of an idea, even for my twisted and messed up mind to come up with.

Raikou presses her dinner plate sized paw harder into my chest forcing my lungs to work overtime in attempt to retrieve desperately needed oxygen, only to obtain the Legendary's recycled air. I gag on the stench.

Behind Raikou's bulk, I spot Rand struggling to stand up, a deep gash in his shoulder oozing blood. The horrified and resigned look on the older Ranger's face tells me all I need to know, he can't help me. Laying smoking on the ground next to him, his red, bulky styler, with a deep scratch etched into its surface, only confirms it.

The world is quiet as I return my gaze to the raging red orbs glaring down at me. It's so quiet that not even the wind dares to blow, as if nature herself is waiting on bated breath for my fate. It's almost like someone has pressed the pause button on my life, so as to not miss my demise while they go prepare a bowl of popcorn.

Here, even in this hopeless position, I feel the odd sense of familiarity return. What is it about these piercing eyes that makes me believe I've seen them before? In a dream perhaps? Some fleeting moment in my broken past? No, this is more than just recognition from a brief moment in time; I _know_ these eyes. But from where? Surely I would remember interacting with a Legend, wouldn't I?

Raikou inches her nose a little closer, whiskers tickling my face and neck. I hear a roar but Raikou's mouth isn't moving. My vision flickers between the present and the darkness of a forgotten time.

_A primordial roar rips through the darkness, streaks of angry orange lightning bolts burn their hypnotic dance into my retinas. A pair of luminescent red orbs peer out of the darkness, studying me, judging me. A thick fog of hatred hangs in the air, pressing down onto my fragile body. My instincts scream at me to run, death awaits the fool who does not. I step closer to the feral creature, I have a job to do._

For a second my brain registers light and a strange weight on my chest, what happened? I look up only to meet the same glowing crimson eyes from my flashback. Only this time the hatred is replaced by wonder and suspicion, did she just experience the flashback too? She must have because I recall her wanting to tear my throat out just moments before; now, she was hesitant.

_I am shoved back into the dark room, struggling to hold onto a façade of indifference. I must not show weakness, _they_ don't tolerate it. I approach the crouching golden figure, a ripple of agitation radiates from within the beast._

The ozone laced breath clogs my throat and nostrils as the Raikou leans in closer. Sounds from some other moment in time leak into the present.

_"You're back." Rumbles a deep feminine voice._

I gaze wondrously, into the Legend's eyes as images from another time play across them like some twisted movie.

_ "They think I can make you… compliant." The Raikou huffs with amusement. "What does compliant mean?"_

_ "It means they believe they can control me." Her amused gaze creases into one of worry when I remain silent._

_ "What is wrong, Cub?" _

_ "Nothing."_

_ "You are_ far_ too quiet for 'nothing' to be wrong. Now tell me what is bothering you."_

_ "It was my turn to help in the lab today." _

_ "I see." Her voice is tight, constricting rising anger._

_ "There was a Pokemon scheduled for Project Shadow, a young Poochyena. It was… too much for him." _

I squeeze my eyes shut to ward away the hauntingly familiar images.

"_I _killed_ him."_

"_No, Cub, it is _they_ who killed that Poochyena; not you."_

"_But I _stood by and watchedit happen_. _I _was the one who brought him there. I should have _done something_."_

_ "And what could you have done? A seven year old girl against more than half a dozen scientists?"_

_ "But I-"_

_ "You cannot save everyone, Cub. No matter how much you may wish to."_

The light of the present disappears as I am sucked back in time.

_"I'm so sorry, Kelaeno. I never-"_

_ "It is all right, Cub. Do not cry over me; I allowed myself to be captured by these monsters and now I must pay the price." The Raikou's eyes glisten with unshed tears. "Stay strong, we will meet again, one day." Her soft fur ripples between my fingers, the static electricity held there tingling pleasantly beneath my touch one last time as the scientists cart her away. _

_I stand there in the dark confines of the now empty room knowing the next time I see her, Kelaeno will be a bloodthirsty beast. Another victim of Project Shadow._

A low rumbling sound emanates from deep within the Raikou's throat. Could this Raikou be one and the same as the one from my flashback? Something soft scratches against my cheek. The rumbling… could it be? Is she _purring_?

"It is good to see you again, Cub." Kelaeno purrs, her voice matching the one from my vision.

The pressure on my chest disappears as my old friend steps back. I scramble to my feet, clenching my teeth with pain from the fire burning across my back.

"Kelaeno!" I throw my tiny arms around her broad neck and crush the tears threatening to appear. "I-I thought I would never see you again! But what are you doing here? Last I heard you were with-"

"After the Snagger saved me and my siblings from Cipher, opening our hearts to the light once more, he brought us home."

"I am sorry for attacking you, Cub. First it was Cipher, now these humans in green. I became furious with all humans; I had begun to believe that all were out to cause me further harm, including you." She pauses, her eyes softening as she studies me. "I did not recognize you. You have grown so much, Cub."

"Max, wh-what is going on here?" Rand stumbles forward, his face alive with shock and surprise.

I send a reassuring smile to the older Ranger, I can understand how confusing this must be for him. Jut moments ago; although it feels more like an eternity, the Raikou had tried to kill me. Now all signs of aggression are gone and I'm _hugging_ her. It's enough to blow anyone's mind.

"Rand, I want you to meet Kelaeno. She's an old friend of mine."

"An old friend? B-but she nearly _killed_ you!"

"But she didn't." Rand opens his mouth to argue, but stumbles over his words not really sure how to respond.

"I… that doesn't… you…" The Ranger inhales sharply and grabs his head in frustration before giving up, "Never mind, let's just get out of here."

I say goodbye once more, sad to see my old friend go so soon after being reunited.

The moment Kelaeno turns to leave I'm struck by a wave of vertigo. My vision goes black; I begin to panic for a moment before a bright light begins to burn my eyes. Blinking furiously, the image slowly comes into focus. Glowing brilliantly against the stark black abyss is an odd figure. Shining a lively neon blue, a single line twists and bends into the crude, simple shape of a lightning bolt, almost as if it were designed by a child. A heartbeat later it disappears and light returns.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go back? I can handle these two clowns on my own."

"I'm fine."

Liar. My back feels like it's being ripped two and I'm having a hard time keeping up with Rand. But I refuse to go back. I have a few questions for the Pinchers we're chasing after.

Shortly after descending the Tower, Rand and I found that his family had cornered two Pinchers attempting to flee. Unfortunately, our arrival distracted Nema and Leanne long enough to allow the Pinchers to escape. So here we are running around Renbow Island after a couple of idiotic poachers.

"Do you think we finally lost 'em?"

"I hope…so…I can't…take…much more…of this…"

We finally manage to locate the two Pinchers resting, oblivious to our approach, at an old rundown shack. The larger of the two is doubled over, hands on his knees in a desperate attempt to get oxygen to his pale face. His wheezing is almost comical.

"Are you two okay?" Rand asks, a devilish grin on his face.

"No, we're being chased by these terrible people. We've barely escaped with our lives." The smallest Pincher replies, his back is turned toward us, and completely ignorant to the fact that we are the "terrible people" chasing them.

"With your lives you say? That must have been horrifying." I add in, loving every second of this.

"Oh it was! There was this really big, muscular guy and his minion, a scrawny girl who threatened to feed us to Raikou." They think I'm scrawny? Sure I'm small, but scrawny?

Yuki burst out laughing at this point. "These guys are such losers!"

"Oh yeah, and they had a… Pichu… crap." About time they figure it out. "Why can't you Rangers just leave us alone already!"

Our game of Meowth and Rattata begins again as we chase the two across a large bridge. They come to a halt and cower behind the sight that makes my blood boil.

"There they are! The Rangers we were telling you about!"

"You may not belong in my squadron, but I'll be nice this time and help you." The all too familiar blond haired, red vested Pincher turns around, his previous calm and indifferent expression changes to one of complete surprise.

"You! How can you still be alive! To fall from such heights and not only survive, but you look as though you weren't hurt in the slightest!" I _was_ injured, well, until Celebi healed me anyway. But it's not like I'm going to tell _him _that.

"So you're the one who attacked Max and Ben, where- "

"Afraid I can't give information like that away, especially to Rangers." The Pincher leader has regained his composure, a slight smirk adorning his lips. He steps onto his Flyer and hovers a couple feet off the bridge.

"Max, stop!" Rand shouts as I rush forward unable to contain my fury any longer.

I close the distance between the Pincher and me in record time, he doesn't even have time to move out of the way before I latch onto his Flyer. With pure adrenaline rushing through my body I can't feel my back screaming in protest as I pull myself level with the red-eyed teen.

"Where _is he?_" I growl through clenched teeth.

"Your partner, Ben?" I don't take any satisfaction in the surprise coloring his tone. "He's fine… for now." Clearly a threat but I don't care.

"Not him! Sonic!" I feel my arm tensing as I prepare to punch the bastard in the face. Right now, Sonic is my only concern.

"Sonic? Who's-?" He catches my pissed expression and wisely shuts up. "You mean the Flygon we pinched? It's-"

My fist collides with his face. His nose immediately erupts, crimson liquid pours out. Good thing his Flyer is red. A rush of satisfaction surges through me and for a moment I'm tempted to do it again.

"_Sonic_ _is_ _not an it_." Pure venom drips from my words.

"Max!" My ears barely register Rand's shout, why does it sound so distant?

_Oh._ In my rage, I had failed to notice Red's Flyer ascending. We are now hovering more than a dozen feet above the Flyer's original height.

Nervous about the sudden change in height, I shift my position to get what I hope to be a better hold. My heart skips a beat as my foot slips on the blood staining the metal beneath it. I fall.

"Oof!" I release an involuntary grunt as I land in Rand's outstretched arms. "Thanks, Rand." I mumble as I awkwardly pull away from Rand's protective arms.

Rand's eyes harden as he opens his mouth, to lecture me about my impulsiveness no doubt, but is cut off by Red. "As much fun as this was, I really must be going." Red catches my eye before adding, "but don't worry I'll leave you a little _gift _to remember me by."

The world explodes.

Heat sears my exposed skin while the accompanying blast slams me into something solid. I feel something give a little beneath me.

I stumble clumsily to my feet, gripping the now cracked railing behind me. My vision swims as Rand carefully approaches me. I giggle at the man's frantic hand gestures and his silent motioning mouth.

Still giggling childishly, I stumble forwards making my way to Rand, my mind swirling with confused and jumbled thoughts. The Ranger's hand motions become even more erratic.

The surface beneath me gives way. Then blackness.

* * *

Reality returns in fragments, waves of darkness accompanied by snatches of garbled sounds. I am only slightly aware of floating on top of something soft, a cloud perhaps? An eternity slides by while I am stuck in the realm between wakefulness and slumber. What happened? The thought echoes through my otherwise empty mind. I contemplate on those words until the darkness claims me once again.

When wakefulness truly does come, I become painfully aware of my head pulsing in pain, and the dull ache that permeated every inch of my body. What the hell happened?

I slowly pry my eyes open, wincing painfully as light burns into them. As I allow my eyes to adjust I gaze restlessly around the unfamiliar room. Where am I?

The room itself appears to be just like a spare bedroom found in any home. Bare walls, plain curtains and decorations. It takes me only seconds to realize that my "cloud" is a small bed wrapped in a soft dark blue comforter. My eyes continue their journey, halting at a strange and unexpected sight.

Rand.

The dark haired Ranger is collapsed on an armchair in the corner of the room closest to the bed, his head lolling to the side slightly. The dark rims beneath his eyes are a dead give away to countless sleepless nights. What is he doing here?

Rand inhales deeply before stirring. I slam my eyelids shut immediately. I hear shuffling as Rand stretches and releases a hearty yawn. I mentally stiffen when a set footsteps enters the room.

"Any change?" A soft female voice flows through the somber atmosphere. A deep, resigned sigh answers. "It's been three days, Rand, shouldn't she have awakened by now?"

Three days? Three days since what? Surely I haven't been _unconscious_ for that long?

"I don't know, Leanne. I just don't know." Rand's answer is strained and tight.

"Are you alright, Honey?"

"No, no I'm not alright. I-I should have sent her back; after what happened with Raikou… I shouldn't have allowed her to chase after those damn Pinchers." The man's voice crackles with each new word.

"She'll be alright. Max will wake up, she's a strong girl."

"I-I was so scared Leanne. After those Voltorb exploded and separated us I was so worried that something had happened to her. Then, when the bridge gave way beneath her…" Voltorb? What Voltorb? "If I hadn't caught her…"

"But you did. Max is alive, Rand, don't beat yourself up over things you had no control over."

"What if she doesn't wake up? She hit her head _so hard_ when she fell."

They were worried about me? Why were they so worried about me? They barely know me, it's not like I am their kid or anything. I'm a stranger to them; yet, their acting like Faolan and Noah do after I do something stupid and hurt myself.

A slight pressure on the edge of my bed yanks me out of my thoughts. Intense remorse and guilt radiate from the presence next me. I instantly feel guilty for continuing my selfish charade. I flex my fingers experimentally before opening my eyes once more.

"Oh thank, Ho-oh!" I didn't need my empathic abilities to feel the Ranger's relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." My voice is scratchy and uneven. I attempt a weak smile.

"What do you think you were doing?! You nearly _died,_ Max." I look away from Rand's grief stricken face, ashamed. "You-"

"There is plenty of time to scold the poor girl later." Leanne remarks, chuckling slightly as she lays a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. "Let her recover a bit first."

* * *

And recover I did, no matter how annoyingly slow of a process it was. Rand was adamant about me not leaving the bed for the rest of the week and when he finally allowed it, I had to be supervised at all times. I found his behavior both completely alien and strangely familiar at the same time. It reminded me so much of Faolan, as the Houndoom always acted like I was made of glass when I got injured; yet, I hadn't had a human fuss over me in this fashion since my father. Maybe it was Dad thing?

However, it frustrated me to no end when Rand absolutely refused to let me so much as step out the front door for a week after I recovered. I began to go stir crazy after the first day and went as far as trying to climb out of windows to get out of the house. Several thwarted attempts later I earned myself of babysitter. Turns out, the family Growlithe, Tobi, takes his job_ very_ seriously.

The little fire type would literally sit next to my bed and stare at me until I got up, which would prompt him to release a warning yip as if to say "_don't try anything funny, I'm watching you_." Each time I tried to sneak out of the house he would try to yank me back inside by fastening his powerful jaws into my clothes and pulling with all his strength. If that didn't work then he would let loose a series of high-pitched, squeaky howls to warn whoever was in the house of my jailbreak. Eventually, I realized the fruitlessness of my quest and relented.

I tried to be mad at the little guy, I really did; but I'm a big softy when it comes to young Pokemon, especially those of the fire type variety. That being said, it didn't take very long for the two of us to bond. Once he was sure I wasn't going to try to make a fun for it; Tobi relaxed considerably. Much to my joy, he often took to sleeping in my bed at night. Just having another being nearby that I trusted allowed me to sleep more comfortably and alleviated the harshness of my nightmares.

* * *

Fragrances from Leanne's latest creation dance through the house, giving it a warm homey atmosphere. This is so different from Almia, where the Ranger bases felt like home; because here, the Ranger base _is_ a home. I feel like an intruder upon some sacred ground, which was being poisoned by my presence. This is a family's home; I don't belong here.

My stomach growls as the scents beckon me to the kitchen, but my feet hesitate. This is my first meal with Rand and his family; all of my others have been brought to me in bed, as Rand had feared I would push myself too hard if I left my bed for any extended period of time. I had tried to reason with him, but being in some sort of "protective father mode", he would hear none of it.

And now I suddenly, after two weeks, I wish I didn't have to do this, that I could hide away in my bed forever. My stomach twinges in worry. What if I do something wrong? What if they have some sort of weird ritual they do? What if I make a fool of myself?

"Max, you coming?" Rand shouts from the kitchen. "Your food is getting cold!" I sigh, looking at my room last time before leaving the guest bedroom.

The moment I step into the kitchen, my mouth waters from the delicious aroma of freshly baked garlic bread and spaghetti. My drive to eat overrules all of my anxiety and I boldly grab a plate and pile a small mound of food on top.

The second I become aware of what I'm doing, like a Deerling caught in a car's headlights, I freeze. I face the dining table, panic rising into my throat. Rand is looking at me expectantly, patting the empty spot next to him. Robotically, I move forwards and sit down, desperately trying to ignore my erratic heart, it's impossible to decipher where one heartbeat ends and another one begins.

As diner progresses I immerse myself in this completely alien, yet achingly familiar situation. My heart having stopped hammering at such fast intervals not long into the meal, I allow myself to enjoy the moment and savor it. Taking in the buzz of conversation around me, I sit quietly; making sure my mouth is never empty so I won't be forced to join in. Partly, for the reason I have no idea how to act in such a situation; but mostly because I find the entire experience magical and do not want to spoil the grandness of it.

The atmosphere of the small room is so light and carefree I feel as though I am flying upon the laughter that reverberates around the kitchen. There are even moments were I unwittingly join in on the laughter, but quickly quiet when I become aware of what I am doing.

The conversations, themselves, are rather unremarkable; just remarks on how each individual's day went and what their plans are for the next day. Something, so normal, something so many people take for granted; something _I _took for granted until it was torn away from me all those years ago.

Halfway through my musing it slams into me as if I were back on that bridge with those exploding Voltorb. I don't belong here, not anymore. There was a time when I did, a time when it was just me, my father, and our Pokemon. There was a time when I was oblivious to the harshness and ugliness of the world, when life was good and happy and I was just an innocent little girl content with the way things were, that little girl died along with those times many years ago. Truth is, is that I don't remember how to be that little girl. I don't remember what it means to be apart of a human family.

Heart building a stronger wall around itself, I listen halfheartedly to the upbeat conversation continuing on around me. "Max?" A slight shove from my right jolts me out of my stupor. Nema stares back at me, her sapphire eyes glistening with joy behind her glasses.

The joy in the young girl's eyes dims slightly and I mentally kick myself for dampening her joyous mood. "Are you alright, Max?"

I swallow the hard lump of spaghetti in my throat. "Yeah, why?"

The twelve year old shrugs. "You just seem a little sad is all. And you haven't answer my question." She pauses for a moment to think. "And now that I think about it, you haven't spoken at all tonight."

Nema's statement hangs in the air like a raincloud at a picnic. Silence descends as the house grows just a little colder, the flames of the cheery atmosphere extinguished. I fidget and pick at my clothes as everyone's eyes fall on me. _Come on Max! Think!_

"I'm fine, just a little worried about Ben an Sonic is all." I try to force a halfhearted smile onto my face. Rand doesn't buy it.

"Nema is right, you have been…" Rand pauses trying to find the right words to say. "Withdrawn. You've been so quiet and have barely left your room this week. Is it something we've done? Have we offended you in any way? And don't make excuses; I know this is about more than your missing partners." I turn away, shame eating me alive from the inside. I cannot bear to see the hurt in the man's eyes.

He is right after all. I have been avoiding them ever since I discovered I would be living with them during my stay in Oblivia.

Once given permission to leave the confines of my bed I barely left it, well except for my escape attempts anyway. Whenever I did, I made sure that no one saw me during my treks to the bathroom or kitchen, before immediately darting back to the sanctuary of my room. If I encountered anyone I would mutter a quick hello and dash away, not even bothering to make any real conversations with the person.

I'm not really sure why. Maybe because I just felt like an intruder.

"I'm fine, honestly."

"Max." Rand's steely tone sends shivers crawling down my spine. He's not going to back down until he's heard the truth.

"I just- it's been so long since I've been in a situation like this." I blurt out; my face burning under the pressure of the confused glances shot my way.

"A situation like what?" Leanne is the first one to find her voice. "Sharing a house with strangers?"

"Yes…no…well, kind of." Both Leanne and Rand cock an eyebrow at this. "It's been so long since I've been around a family like this that I wasn't really sure what to do and was afraid I'd screw something up."

"Ah, I see." Rand's voice softens again. "You've been a Ranger for what? A couple years now? I can imagine that you haven't been home in some time for that reason; so this must be quite the shock. No doubt it will take you a little while to get used to the idea of being a part of a family again."

I nod, Rand is _sort of_ right. I haven't been home, as in Orre, since I was twelve. But I haven't had a proper home since my father vanished when I was five. Wait did he just say being _a part _of a family?

"Don't look so surprised Max. As long as you're living under this roof, you are a part of this family."

"Cool! Max, you're like, my sister now!" Rand chuckles at Nema's excited cheer.

The atmosphere lightens once more as Leanne and Nema clear the table and begin washing the dishes while Rand dries them, or at least tries to. It takes less than a minute for the three of them to engage in an all out water fight.

Rand dips his hand into the sink covering it in thousands of tiny soapy bubbles before blowing them all over his wife. Leanne squeals and splashes a pot full of water back. Nema sprays both her distracted parents with the hose-like sink nozzle detachment, letting loose triumphant shouts as she did so.

I laugh quietly to myself reveling in the magic of the seemingly ordinary moment. I feel a slight tug in my heart, wanting nothing more than to jump in.

Maybe next time.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! What did you like? What should I do better? I promise to not wait so long for my next update!**


End file.
